


Wild

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Doctor!Reader, F/M, Tarzan!Jared, alpha!Jared, alpha!Jensen, conservationist!Jensen, doctor!Y/N, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: J2 meets Tarzan with an A/B/O twist. Jensen is a conservationist in West Africa and when his friend is injured, he has to call his oldest friend for help.





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen sat on the stoop of the lodge house, staring out into the wilderness. In the distance, he could see buffalo grazing on the open plains and he knew he would have to leave before midday to reach the camp by nightfall.

“You sure goin’ up there alone is a good idea?” Jim grunted, coming to sit beside him. The smell of the older man’s extra strong coffee made Jensen’s nose wrinkle and he nodded.

“Jared hasn’t come down for three weeks. Something is wrong,” Jensen murmured.

“Maybe he’s just busy,” the other offered and Jensen smiled, laughing under his breath.

“He doesn’t exactly have a Tivo box in his treehouse,” he replied. Jared was a complicated subject, one that many of his co-workers in the conservation project didn’t understand or just didn’t broach. Jensen didn’t mind that - the only one who asked after him was Jim. “I know there were problems between rival troops, I’m worried he got caught up in the crossfire.”

Jim shrugged, sipping his coffee as Jensen watched the buffalo slowly move across the fields in the distance. “You’re gonna have to get moving soon. Do me a favor and take your damn gun this time. I know you don’t like shootin’ things but I don’t wanna have to find the pieces of you in that jungle.”

Jensen grinned. “You won’t, Jim, I promise.” He got to his feet, stretching. “But you’re right, I need to get moving.”

“Ammo’s in the locker,” came the grunted response and Jensen shook his head in amusement. Stepping back into the lodge, he sighed in relief at the air-conditioned room, knowing he’d spend the next three days sweating his ass off among the trees.

It was likely Jared was fine. He always had been, long before Jensen came along. But the older man couldn’t help except worry about his friend. They’d known each other since Jensen had joined his parents on a conservation safari when he was eleven. Jared was seven and at first, Jensen had wanted him to come back with him, back to civilization.

He taught the younger man to read, to write, to speak proper English, rather than the broken words he’d known when Jared had ended up here at the age of three. Piece by piece, he figured out what had happened to him, what had happened to his family. Jared knew his name, knew bits and pieces of the world but nothing beyond the troop that had sheltered him and protected him.

Jensen had quickly learned that removing the young man from his self-appointed guardians was not a good idea. His parents had come to find him at the jaws of a large male called Kiko and dragged him away. 

It was another six years before he returned and sought out Jared. Jared never forgot him.

Now, Jensen was approaching forty, working with an organization to save indigenous species in West Africa, specifically along the coastal jungles. When he’d taken the position, he’d had Jared in mind, hoping to coax the younger man down into the villages, where he could find something with his own kind.

It didn’t work out like he’d hoped.

Jared was fearful of people and he would only venture to the lodge. Specifically, he only came when Jensen was around - the others treated him like a wild and dangerous creature. He wasn’t exactly a diminutive man - at six feet and four inches, he was taller than Jensen, and he wore little more than a loincloth or shorts Jensen brought him.

Jensen set out with Jim’s blessing and the only satellite phone in the lodge that still worked. He didn’t think he’d need it but the older man wouldn’t let him go without it. And the gun. It still felt heavy in the holster and Jensen grimaced as he started the long walk to the foot of the mountains where the jungle grew thick.

By mid-afternoon, the temperature was eighty in the shade and he was barely halfway to the campsite. He crossed a fresh-water stream, stopping to refill the water bottle he’d already drunk half of. Rationing himself until he reached the lower springs, Jensen picked up the pace.

It was getting dark when he finally made it to camp and he was not expecting what he found.

Jared was in the cabin, pale, drawn and exhausted. His leg was wrapped in large leaves and he was unconscious. For a moment, Jensen though the worst and rushed to his friend's side. “Jare?” he murmured, lifting the larger man’s head. “Fuck, Jared, answer me.”

“Jen?” Jared’s cracked and dry lips parted and Jensen knew he wasn’t far off dying from dehydration. He fished out his water bottle, holding it to his friend’s mouth to help him drink and Jared managed a mouthful or two before his head dropped back down to the hard bed.

Jensen watched him breathing for a moment before turning his attention to the obviously injured leg. He lifted the leaves, recoiling when he saw the bloody gash that ran from Jared’s knee to his hip and he had to hold back from vomiting.

The wound wasn’t fresh. It was infected and Jensen was surprised Jared was still alive with this much damage to his body.

“Shit, Jared…” Jensen shook his head, looking out the door again to the darkening sky. There was no way he could get Jared back to the lodge safely. Who knows if he would even make it back that far but Jensen had to try. “Man, I should have come up here days ago.”

Bringing Jared back to civilization was going to be hard enough. And Jensen didn’t even want to envision putting the powerhouse of a man in a hospital. He didn’t think there were restraints that would hold him.

He needed a field medic. More than that, he needed the best damn field medic Jensen had ever known.

The satellite phone was in the side of his pack and Jensen fished it out, quickly calling Jim back at the lodge. The older man picked up quickly, barking his concern down the phone.

“I’m fine, Jim,” Jensen interrupted him, casting his eyes back over to Jared, who slept fitfully. “Jared’s been hurt. He’s in a bad way. I need you to do me a favor.” Jim went silent for a moment before asking what he needed.

Jared shifted and moaned, the sweat on his forehead beading down to trickle onto the bed underneath him. Jensen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping he wasn’t about to make a massive mistake.

“Call Y/N and get her on the first flight out. I need the best.”

*****

Jensen wasn’t convinced that Jared would make it through the night with his limited first aid skills but he did, and the older man sighed in relief when he found his companion slumbering fitfully when dawn broke. He’d spent most of the night making a stretcher of sorts to make the journey back to the lodge easier on both of them.

He wasn’t expecting to open the cabin door to Jim and three other members of the conservation crew, ready with a full field triage stretcher and water, along with the all-terrain Jeep (fondly named Betty) that had obviously hit a few trees on the way up. It wasn’t often they put Betty to work but Jim had obviously deemed this a serious enough situation.

“Mornin’ Jensen,” Jim chirped, fixing up the fire. “How’s our Tarzan?”

“I wish you wouldn’t call him that,” Jensen replied through gritted teeth. “And I didn’t think you’d mount a full rescue effort.”

“You said he was hurt bad,” Jim replied, frowning up at him. “Y/N will be here this evening. She caught a red-eye from Singapore.” Jensen tilted his head, leading Jim into the cabin where Jared was resting on his side, his leg a mangled grey color and Jim’s nose wrinkled at the state of him. “Jesus, boy. That’s not a good look. He’ll be lucky to keep the leg.”

“Why do you think I called on Y/N?” Jensen muttered grimly. “She’s the best. What the hell is she doing in Singapore?”

Jim shrugged. “Beats me. I know she was working with Patrick on his Asian conservation project.” Jensen sneered at the man’s name. “Yeah, yeah, I know, you hate him. He’s one bull-headed Alpha and she can do better.”

“Damn straight she can,” the younger man growled and Jared twitched at the sound. “I love Y/N like a sister but her taste in men…”

“You gotta let her make her own mistakes, Jensen,” Jim murmured, gingerly pulling one of the bandages Jensen had wrapped around Jared’s wound the night before. “Shit, Jensen, this is bad. Like, really bad. He’s gone down to the tendon.” The older man peered closer, ignoring the pained whimper from the sleeping giant. “Is that a tooth?”

“Near as I can tell,” Jensen mumbled. “Probably fighting with one of the bigger males.”

Jim looked up. “You think it’s Koki again?” Jensen shrugged. “Right. Well, let’s get him tranquilized and loaded up. Misha packed the antibiotics, he’s just gotta adjust the dosage.” As if on cue, the dark-haired and constantly smiling man appeared in the doorway and for a second, his sunny disposition faded when he saw Jared’s injuries.

Jensen’s stomach churned uncomfortably. If Misha was worried, maybe Y/N wouldn’t be enough to pull Jared through this with leg intact. There was no way the wild man would be able to continue living as he had for the past thirty years with one leg. No way in hell.

And Jensen couldn’t help but worry he’d be miserable in human civilization. Jared was more animal than human, even if he spoke English and could use a fork, he’d spent too long in the jungle to ever adjust to normal life.

“You called Y/N?” Misha asked, the concern in his blue eyes all too evident. Jensen nodded, his throat tight with emotion. “No need to worry then,” Misha assured him, his friendly smile doing nothing to alleviate Jensen’s worry. “She’s a miracle worker. He’ll be up and about in a few days.”

\------

Jared was out cold from the tranquilizers during the entire journey back but that didn’t stop Jensen holding onto him tightly in the back of the Jeep to prevent any further injury. Misha had dressed the wound properly, being actually trained as a medic, and administered an antibiotic. He’d noted with some concern that it looked like necrosis had already set into the wound – of course, they had no way of knowing how long Jared had been in the cabin or when the injury had occurred.

Once back at the lodge, Jensen decided that it would be best to place Jared in one of the downstairs rooms. Although there was no bed, he knew it wouldn’t be uncomfortable for the guy used to sleeping in trees, and there was less chance of him hurting himself if he woke up and freaked out.

Misha stayed with him, which wasn’t a problem – Jared was used to the odd yet bouncy medic – but Jensen warned anyone other than Jim to stay away. It wasn’t just that Jared was literally a wild animal; he was Alpha and any perceived threat to him would end in the threat being hurt or killed. Jensen didn’t think twice that his injury would stop him hurting anyone if he was frightened enough.

By nightfall, the wild man was not awake, and his fever was getting worse. Jensen paced the front of the lodge, worry deepening the lines on his forehead. When the sound of a jeep coming down the dirt track caught his attention, he looked up to see dust kicked up into the air and the buffalo herd moving on from the disturbance.

The jeep pulled up the front of the lodge and Y/N climbed out, greeting Jensen with a smile. He was so relieved to see her that he ran down, embracing her tightly, not noticing that the driver had gotten out of the car and walked around.

“It’s so good to see you,” Y/N whispered, holding him close before pulling back and Jensen’s eyes landed on her companion. “You remember Patrick, right?”

Jensen’s chest felt tight as the other Alpha approached him, holding out his hand. He couldn’t help checking Y/N’s throat for any marks as he shook Patrick’s hand and when he saw none, he relaxed a little. “Nice to see you, Jensen,” Patrick drawled and Jensen remembered just how much he despised the man. “I hear you’ve got a bit of trouble with one of your men.”

“Not really one of my men,” Jensen explained, giving the guy a smile that wasn’t friendly in the slightest and he gestured to the house. “He’s a friend. Y/N, you wanna come with me so you can take a look?”

“Of course,” she replied and Patrick instantly went to follow her, putting his hand on her lower back in a gesture that made Jensen’s blood boil.

“Er, you can’t go in,” he said tersely. “Jared isn’t… he’s pretty messed up. He won’t respond well to another Alpha in the room.”

Patrick gave him a cold look. “You’re an Alpha, aren’t you?”

“I’m also his friend.”

The other man’s eyes went to Y/N, who shrugged. “She’s an Omega.” There was no claim on her, which made Jensen smirk a little. “Will she be safe?”

“Of course. For one, she’s with me, not that she needs my protection. Jared wouldn’t hurt her.” Jensen smiled sweetly, the expression entirely smug. “Jim’s through in the operations room. He’ll get you a beer or something.” He turned, looping an arm around Y/N’s shoulder, knowing it would rile the other Alpha. “What did you bring this douchebag with you for?” he asked, keeping his voice low.

Y/N slapped his chest, pulling away. “Because he’s my boyfriend,” she snarled back, annoyed with his attitude. “And he paid for the quick flight, Jen. You’re the one who asked me to get here urgently.”

“Alright, fine,” Jensen muttered. “I just think you can do better.”

“Just shut up about my love life and show me your friend.”

Jensen nodded, leading the way to the lodge and towards the back of the large wooden building. Jared’s room was far away from any communal areas, in a small room at the rear of the building and as Jensen led Y/N inside, she stiffened, scenting the new Alpha immediately. “You didn’t tell me he was in rut,” she murmured, stepping in front of him, seeing Jared for the first time. Her cheeks darkened when she realized he was wearing little more than a loincloth to cover his modesty but she covered it up by getting straight to work.

“I didn’t realize,” Jensen admitted. With the heat of the environment, he’d often mistaken his own rut for just being too hot but maybe the rut was the reason Jared had gotten hurt in the first place. “He’s got a fever. We’ve been trying to bring it down since we got him back here.”

“Does he live in the wild?” Y/N asked, sitting beside Jared and slowly pulling the bandages from his wound. She hissed, spotting the tooth right away. “Shit, Jen, this is bad. I’m gonna need my kit from the back of the Jeep. Have Patrick bring it in.”

Jensen nodded, turning towards the door. “He’s been out there since he was four. I’ve tried to bring him with me, take him back to the States but he’s… he was happy.” He let that sit for a moment before opening the door and stepping out to find Patrick and collect Y/N’s bags.

Y/N didn’t look over when the door clicked shut. She watched Jared, taking in his thick shaggy mane of hair, spotting patches of blood crusted into the brown locks. His lips were swollen and there was a scratch on his face that looked like it had been caused by claws. Standing, she leaned over, checking his pulse and feeling just how bad his temperature was.

Jared’s eyes flickered underneath the lids and he moved, startling her. She knew he was heavily tranquilized – Jim had informed her when she’d called him this morning. But he was clearly waking up. His eyes started to open and he leaned towards where her wrist was near his throat.

Slowly, Jared scented her and for a moment, Y/N expected the worst. He nuzzled against her wrist, a small smile tugging the corner of his plump lips and he went still again. Y/N exhaled the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding and sat back down.

“You’re gonna make things interesting,” she whispered, touching Jared’s hand, almost like she could reassure him someone was there to take care of him. It was in her nature and in her job description although she worked on animals a lot more than people. “Living in the jungle, huh? Bet you’ve got some interesting stories.”

He grunted and Y/N’s eyes drifted back to his leg. She frowned, wondering if she was even able to help him. If Jensen said he lived in the wild, there was no way he could return if the worst happened and he lost the leg.

“Really hope Jensen isn’t misplacing his faith in me, Jared.” She squeezed his hand. “I promise, I’m gonna do everything I can.”


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N closed the door to Jared’s room softly, turning to see Jensen approaching with a tray of soup and some fresh bread. She smiled at him, leaning against the door frame and he paused, raising an eyebrow. “He asleep again?”

“He hasn’t really woken up,” she replied, “and I think it’s best if he didn’t.”

Jensen sighed, placing the tray on the hallway table outside Jared’s room. “He’s gonna be okay though, right? You can save his leg?”

“I’m gonna do everything I can, Jen, I promise,” Y/N assured him, reaching out to touch his shoulder. “Where’s Patrick?” A stormy look cross Jensen’s face and Y/N shook her head. “Never mind, I’ll go find him.”

“He’s in the comms room with Jim. I don’t think he’s very impressed with our setup,” Jensen scoffed, running a hand through his hair. “Why’d you bring him, Y/N?” She rolled her eyes and Jensen scrambled to justify his hatred of the man. “Look, Patrick is a douche. He’s not good enough for you.”

Y/N shrugged. “Failing to see how it’s any of your business,” she commented, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him. “Patrick and I are… complicated. He gives me what I need, I give him what he needs. It’s a mutually beneficial arrangement.”

Jensen stared at her as if he couldn’t believe the words he was hearing. “But none of my business, right? That’s why you’re justifying it to me?”

“I’m not,” she growled back, moving further away from him and Jensen’s shoulders fell. “Look, I know you care, Jensen, and I love you for it, but I’m a big girl. I can handle myself.” She turned her back, walking away from him without another word and Jensen leaned against the wall, thumping his forehead into the plaster.

With a grunt of annoyance, he picked up the tray and opened Jared’s door, slipping inside and closing it behind him. Y/N stopped as it closed, sighing heavily. She hated fighting with Jensen - he was her oldest and closest friend.

“Everything okay?” Patrick asked, snatching her attention from the closed door. He smiled brightly as she looked around at him, forcing an answering smile onto her face. Reaching out, she slid her fingers through his, leaning in to kiss him.

“Everything’s fine,” she answered. “I need a few more things from the jeep.” Patrick nodded, pulling the keys from his pocket and handing them to her. Y/N smiled properly and pushed up onto tiptoes, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

She walked off, never noticing the scowl that crossed his face.

*****

_ 24 hours later... _

“His fever is going down,” Misha commented, leaning over to hand Y/N fresh towels as she bathed Jared’s wound. “At least one degree down.”

“Doesn’t mean he’s out of the woods,” Y/N replied, not looking up as she removed the old bandages and applied the antibacterial solution. Jared didn’t move for a moment until she dabbed it with gauze; his eyes snapped open. “Oh shit,” Y/N muttered, watching the large man’s face contort with pain. “Get Jensen,” she ordered and Misha nodded, backing away as Jared started to move.

His eyes landed on Y/N as sweat started to bead on his forehead, his hands reaching out to her. She stood, pushing him down by his shoulders.

“You gotta stay down, Jared, okay?” she soothed, keeping her voice low. Jared stared back at her in confusion, panting heavily. “My name is Y/N. I’m trying to help you.”

He licked his lips, trying to speak but his mouth was dry and she picked up her bottle of water, unscrewing the lid and holding it to his lips, letting the cool liquid coat his dry skin. Jared drank slowly, sipping and grimacing with the pain no doubt racking his body. When he was done he pulled back and water dripped down his chin, dribbling down to pool in the hollow of his throat.

“Hurts,” he rasped, reaching for his leg. Y/N shook her head, stopping him from touching the wound.

“I know,” she whispered, stroking his forehead, smoothing back his thick hair from his sticky skin. “But I’m gonna make you feel better okay?”

Jared nodded, leaning his head back onto his pillow, just as the door opened. “Smell good,” he murmured, lifting his nose to nuzzle at her wrist and Y/N didn’t move away, knowing the scent of an Omega could calm a frightened Alpha. She shouldn’t imagine this situation to be anything but frightening for him.

“Jare?” Jensen’s voice made Y/N look up and the other Alpha moved quickly to his friend's side. Y/N returned to cleaning Jared’s wound, not paying any attention as Misha circled around her, out of Jared’s sight with the painkiller injection he was about to give him.

“Jen…” Jared turned his head to the side. “What happened?”

“Found you in the cabin, man,” Jensen said, sitting down beside Jared’s bed, glancing at Y/N’s hands tending to his friend’s leg. “You were torn up pretty bad. What did you pick a fight with?”

Jared huffed. “Don’t know. Think it might have been a jaguar. Damn thing came outta nowhere.” Misha pressed the needle into his leg and the larger man grunted in discomfort. “Ow.”

“Sorry,” Misha offered, clenching his teeth as he smiled apologetically. “It’ll make you feel better though.”

Y/N finished cleaning the wound, wrapping fresh gauze around it. “You cannot walk on this for at least five days,” she instructed, packing her kit away. “It’s still gonna need fresh dressings every few hours to stave off the infection but you’re not gonna need a peg leg.”

“That’s good, right?” Jared managed a smile when she nodded brightly and reached out, taking her hand. “Thank you.” Y/N’s cheeks went red and Jensen grinned, catching his friend’s attention.

“She’s the best. Flew out here right away, man. You owe her your life,” he paused, considering the statement, “or maybe just your leg.” Jared chuckled before a yawn split his face. “Get some rest, Jared. I’ll bring you something to eat.”

Y/N stood up, picking up her bag and Jared frowned. “Are you leaving?”

“Not until you’re walking again,” she assured him, touching his shoulder gently and he nodded. “But Jensen is right. Get some rest. You’ve got a lot of healing to do.” He sighed, letting his body relax as much as he could. “Where’s Jim? I could use some things in town.” Y/N asked, directing the question at Jensen.

“He’s out front working on the jeep,” Jensen replied. “You sure you don’t want Paddy to take you?” The tone of his voice was a sneer and Y/N scowled at him. Since the confrontation the night before, Patrick had been in a foul mood and Y/N didn’t want to hear any more about returning to Singapore. The other Alpha wanted to leave – he didn’t tend to mix too well with others. While she’d been grateful for the help in getting here, his constant bickering with everyone around was grating on her nerves.

“Can’t you just stay out of his way?” she muttered, walking past him.

“He’s intruding on my territory, thanks,” Jensen replied, “I’m not the one getting in the way.”

“You’re like teenagers,” she spat back, shaking her head and heading for the door.

Jared smiled dozily, the drugs starting to take an effect. “I like her,” he murmured, his eyes falling closed. Jensen laughed, locking eyes with Misha, who gave him a knowing look. “She’s feisty.” Jensen smiled again, patting Jared’s shoulder as he started to lose consciousness.

“Get some rest, Jare.”

*****

The pharmacy wasn’t busy and Y/N quickly grabbed the items she needed, meeting Jim at the front of the store. Dust filled the streets, with the lack of recent rain everything was dry, and Y/N pulled her thin scarf up to cover her mouth, slotting her shades over her eyes as she emerged into the street, protecting herself from the arid humidity.

“Ready to go?” Jim asked, his smile obvious despite the material covering his face. Y/N nodded, climbing back into Betty’s front seat. He started the engine, pulling away from the curb and navigating the busy road, avoiding pedestrians and other vehicles.

The conversation as they drove back to the lodge was minimal – Y/N filled Jim in on all the projects she’d been juggling recently. It had only been chance that she hadn’t had to deal with anything so she could fly out at Jensen’s request.

“Is Patrick staying?” Jim asked hesitantly and Y/N sighed, glancing over at him. The old man gave her a tight grin. “He’s not making himself welcome, is all. Thinks our operation isn’t up to scratch.”

She shrugged, returning her gaze out of the side window, watching the tiny ramshackle farmhouses pass by until there was nothing but long yellow grass for miles, a few trees dotted amongst them. In the distance, she could see a herd of buffalo grazing, the heat shimmering above them in the midday sun.

“Patrick is set in his ways,” she explained, her voice tired like she’d had to defend him before. “He’s good to me, Jim. I know Jensen doesn’t like him, doesn’t think he’s good enough –“

“He’s not,” Jim answered honestly. “I’ve known you and Jensen since you were knee-high to a grasshopper. And Patrick isn’t a good person, Y/N. He’s never gonna be good enough for you.”

Y/N scowled, folding her arms over her chest. “What, and Jensen is?”

Jim chuckled. “Jensen loves you like a sister, Y/N. He’s got no interest in bein’ your Alpha – he’s just looking out for you.”

“I’m a grown woman, Jim,” Y/N grumbled back. “I don’t need looking after.”

The conversation ground to a halt at that, as they drew closer to the lodge. Patrick was outside, smoking a cigarette on the veranda and he waved at the jeep as it approached. Jim grunted, parking Betty up and climbing out, heading inside with barely a nod at the Alpha waiting for Y/N. She smiled as she got out, letting Patrick kiss her on the corner of her mouth, his hand lingering on her hip.

“You’re close to your heat, baby,” he murmured, not letting go of her. “We shouldn’t stick around here too much longer. I can book us a flight back this evening?”

“No,” she breathed, her brow dipping in discomfort at his scent. It wasn’t normally this overwhelming and she didn’t normally feel threatened by his larger frame and domineering touch. But something had changed and Y/N stepped away from him, forcing a bright smile across her face. “I’m not leaving until I’m sure Jared is going to be okay. He’s not out of the woods.

Patrick growled under his breath, gritting his teeth as Y/N walked past him and into the house. “You don’t even know him,” he argued, gesturing wildly with both hands. “He’s a stranger. More than that, he’s a strange  _ Alpha _ .”

“And?” She turned, fixing him with a glare. “Don’t you trust me?”

“I don’t trust  _ him _ . Or Jensen,” Patrick snapped, storming closer to her. “You’re my Omega, Y/N. It’s natural for me to be concerned.”

“I’m not  _ yours _ ,” she replied calmly, keeping her eyes on him. “You’ve never marked me. Never claimed me.”

“That’s just a technicality,” he scoffed, his anger not diminishing. “We’ve been together for two years, Y/N. We’re good together. You shouldn’t even be here in this… this amateur operation. It’s not good enough for you.” He sighed, shaking his head and Y/N didn’t speak, waiting for him to continue, knowing she wouldn’t like whatever he had to say. “I’ve been patient. I’ve waited. You keep coming up with new projects or new distractions but it’s time now. Time to settle down and start being an Omega.”

“What is  _ that _ supposed to mean?” she demanded. Patrick pinched the bridge of his nose, acting like he was talking to someone incredibly stupid and that only made her angrier. “You think I’m going to go home with you? Spend my days indoors, pregnant and cleaning, submissive like  _ good _ little Omega?” She laughed, shaking her head. “You know what? You wanna get that flight. I don’t want you here anymore. I thought you were good for me but if all you’re looking for is a woman to keep at home, to be your willing little slave, you can go fuck yourself.”

Patrick opened his mouth to argue, reaching forward to touch her, when a low growl of a voice stopped him. “I think you should listen to the lady,” Jensen warned, emerging from the comms room, keeping the door closed behind him.

“This is none of your fucking business,” Patrick seethed, his fists clenching at his sides.

“Maybe not. But I’m not gonna stand here while you threaten her.”

“Jensen…” Y/N started, holding her hand up. “I got this, I’m good. Patrick is leaving.” Her voice was firm but Patrick’s expression only twisted into rage. Before he could pick a further argument, Y/N shook her head. “I’m done, Patrick. I honestly thought you were different but you’re just after a trophy Omega.”

“I’ve done  _ everything _ for you. Without me, half your projects wouldn’t have gotten off the ground!” He was red in the face now, spittle flying from between his lips as he yelled and Jensen stood straight, tensing, ready to jump in. “You think  _ he’s _ going to help you? Going to finance you?”

“I don’t  _ need _ you to finance me,” Y/N growled back, standing her ground. “I never did. You took over like you always do.”

“I took care of you,” he replied, arrogantly and she laughed.

“No, you took care of you.” That cut the argument short as the door opened behind Jensen, revealing Misha, Jim and another face Y/N didn’t recognize, ready to evict the stubborn Alpha.

Patrick wasn’t stupid. He knew the odds were against him but he wouldn’t leave without having the last word. “Mark my words, Y/N. You’re gonna end up marked and kept, like every other Omega. You have a place in this world and you need to learn it.” He turned, stomping out of the lodge and a few moments later, the sound of his jeep starting up and speeding down the dirt track echoed through the open door.

“Well,” Misha said, breaking the tense silence. “I’m gonna miss him.”

Jim chuckled, turning back into the comms room with the other two men and Jensen stepped out into the corridor, keeping a reasonable distance between himself and Y/N. “You okay?” he asked and Y/N sucked in a breath, staring at the open door for a moment before nodding.

“I’m good,” she whispered. “I’m good.” The repetition came out a little sturdier than her first response and she smiled, turning her eyes to Jensen. “I should go and check on Jared’s dressings.” She was shaking a little and Jensen let her move past, not wanting to upset her any more than Patrick already had.

“Good riddance to bad rubbish,” he mumbled, heading back into the comms room.


	3. Chapter 3

Y/N let herself into Jared’s room, slightly grateful that he was sleeping. Keeping her resolve steeled, she approached the bed, settling down into one of the low stools before pulling out her fresh supplies. Quietly, she set to work, trying not to think about Patrick, about his hurtful words. She’d never felt like an Omega, never been able to give herself over to anyone. Her grandmother had told her when she had just presented, young at fifteen, that Alphas were brutes. Growing up Jensen, Y/N knew that it was quite that clear cut but every Alpha she’d met after had only proved her grandmother right.

Jared took a deep breath in his sleep but she didn’t notice, focusing on cleaning the wound thoroughly. Irrigating it in this heat was important; keeping him hydrated was just as urgent and Y/N was glad to see plenty of empty water bottles where they’d been keeping his liquids up.

She didn’t feel the tears escaping her as she worked until she had to wipe them away. Jared’s eyes opened slowly as she sniffled, dragging the back of her hand over her cheeks, then returning to what she was doing.

The next tear was stopped in its descent by his finger and she looked up, meeting Jared’s concerned gaze. “Are you okay?” he asked, withdrawing his hand and she gave him a watery smile.

“I’m fine,” she assured him.

“You don’t smell fine,” he replied and Y/N blinked. Jared’s face transformed into a lopsided grin. “Sorry, Jensen always tells me I’m too blunt. I grew up in the jungle, scent’s a big thing for me.” She nodded, keeping herself focused on the injury to his leg. “You’re upset by something. I mean, if I’m pressing, tell me to shut up. Please, I don’t…” He paused and sighed. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. You’ve helped me so much.”

Y/N nodded, glancing at him briefly. “You’re not making me uncomfortable, Jared.”

“Good,” he breathed, smiling broadly. “I wouldn’t want that.”

A comfortable silence stretched between them as she worked, redressing the wound for the second time that day. She didn’t look at him until she’d secured the last piece of gauze, turning to pack her things away. “Do you mind if I sit here with you for a little?” she asked shyly and Jared nodded.

“Would it be okay if I sat up?” he requested and Y/N smiled, reaching over to help him into a seated position, moving the pillows so they would give him a little support. “Man, I was bored of that ceiling.”

Y/N giggled a little at that. “Are the painkillers helping?”

“Sure are,” he drawled, his pupils a little blown. “I can’t feel a damn thing, it’s great.” His eyes moved over her and she shifted under his intense gaze. “So, you wanna talk? Not about whatever upset you, I just thought…” That lopsided grin appeared again. “Distraction for us both, really.”

“Yeah,” she whispered, glancing down bashfully. “Distraction is good.”

“Where are you from?” he asked, still grinning.

“Louisiana, originally,” Y/N said, leaning back on the stool. “I would ask you the same question but…”

Jared laughed. “Texas. Apparently. Has Jensen told you much about me?”

“Enough.” His eyes sparkled and Y/N smiled widely. “He said you were in an accident with your parents and no one found you until like, a decade later.”

“I was a kid, I’m not sure how old. Jensen tracked down my birth certificates and public record of the crash,” he explained, “but I don’t remember a lot about it.” He looked down, tugging the blanket further over his lap. “I remember meeting Jen in the jungle, he got lost and I’d been foraging. I helped him back here and, well, the rest is history.”

“You speak really well for a guy who lives with apes,” Y/N informed him and Jared laughed loudly, nodding at the observation.

“I had a good teacher. Jensen brought me books, taught me to read and write.” He rolled his shoulders, leaning against the pillows a little more. “I guess, you’re wondering why I never went back to civilization, right?” Y/N tilted her head, giving him her affirmation and Jared chuckled. “I like the jungle. I mean, it’s crazy, I get it, a wild man living in the jungle but… I don’t even like going into the town. I get anxious and upset and…”

Y/N nodded, reaching out to take his hand, sensing his insecurity. “It’s not your world, right?”

“No,” he conceded, looking away. “It’s not.” Both of them lapsed into a silence for a few moments.

“Patrick left,” she started, prompting Jared to look confused. “It’s probably better you don’t know who he is. He’s… I thought he was a good man but he was just looking for an Omega to keep at home.” His confusion turned to a frown as she continued to talk. “He was controlling and domineering and… and I’m better off alone.”

Jared’s fingers suddenly covered her hand where it was perched on her knee and Y/N jumped a little, meeting his multitudinous eyes with uncertainty. “He didn’t deserve you.”

“No,” she whispered, caught in his gaze. “He didn’t.” His fingers tightened and he hissed, drawing back suddenly. Y/N reached out, concerned and Jared gasped. “You want some more painkillers?” she asked and Jared nodded, grinding his teeth together in pain. Y/N moved, grabbing the sterilized needles and quickly loading up a syringe. The large Alpha didn’t resist as she put a tourniquet around his arm and injected him, watching the liquid empty out of the small container.

Jared’s eyes closed as the painkillers started to take effect, numbing the effects of his injury but the sweat started to gather on his forehead, dripping down to cling to his eyebrows. Y/N stood up, placing her hand on his forehead, her concern deepening when she felt just how warm he is.

“This isn’t an infection,” she murmured, placing two fingers against his throat where his pulse point was, counting the beats. “You’re still in rut. The medication is going to exacerbate it.” He moaned low in his throat, nuzzling against her wrist, much like he had done on that first encounter.

There wasn’t any color left in his eyes when he opened them and Y/N stepped away, shaking her head.

“I’m gonna get Jensen, okay?” she assured him but Jared shook his head.

“No,” he mumbled, snatching her hand, the drugs beginning to make him drowsy. “Stay, please. It doesn’t hurt so much with you here.”

“Jared, I’m an Omega. I can’t… I can’t be near you when you’re in rut.”

“I know I live with animals,” he breathed out, his chest heaving with the exertion. “But I’m not one, I promise. You’re safe with me.”

Somehow, the words seemed more reassuring than anything any Alpha had ever said to her and Y/N slowly nodded. His hand didn’t release hers but she relinquished her initial resistance, letting him pull her down onto the bed. “Your leg,” she murmured but Jared shook his head, clearly not caring as he urged her down beside him.

“You won’t hurt me,” he whispered and Y/N arranged herself on his other side, laying one arm across his torso. “Thank you,” he added, leaning his cheek against the top of her head. His words were slurred, the painkillers dragging him under.

Y/N slowly let herself relax, trying to ignore the overwhelming scent of Alpha around her. It wasn’t overwhelming in strength; Jared smelled like fresh rain on leaves, the mulch on the forest floor and something deep, musky, undeniably male. She let it soothe her frazzled nerves after Patrick’s abrupt departure. He fell into a relaxed sleep after a few moments, the heat slowly dying from his skin.

She meant to move. As soon as he was out, she knew she should, just in case his rut flared again and god knows, Alphas weren’t the most rational when they were aching to put a knot in something. But, as she laid there listening to the wind outside the small window and the distant chatter of the other males in the building, her eyes started to droop.

Jensen found them, thirty minutes later, curled against each other and against his better judgment, he left them alone.

*****

The rain was pattering against the window when Y/N opened her eyes, the discomfort in her belly rousing her. Jared was snoring quietly, one arm slung around her shoulders, the other resting lightly on the side of her belly. She lifted her head, smiling when he frowned in his sleep, lips forming a moan of protest when she drew away.

She checked his leg, pleased to see the wound starting to knit together and the signs of infection all but gone. Her bladder made itself known along with the beginning rumbles of cramps in her lower abdomen and she couldn’t help the whimper of pain that left her lips.

Before Jared could stir again, she left the room, finding Misha in the hallway, approaching the injured Alpha’s room. “Y/N,” he said, frowning. “Are you okay?”

Y/N shook her head. “My heat. It’s a few days early. Is there a room free?”

Misha nodded. “Come on, there’s a guest room down the hall from me, I can get you set up in there.” His frown deepened and he tilted his head. “Didn’t Jensen give you a room?”

“I didn’t…” Y/N paused, lowering her voice. “I didn’t ask. I was so busy trying to help Jared, I… didn’t really sleep until –“ She looked back over her shoulder at Jared’s closed bedroom door. “How long have I been out?”

“Long enough for the rain to start,” Misha joked and she smiled fondly, the expression not lasting long as a stronger cramp rolled through her belly. The Beta noticed her discomfort and gently cupped her elbow, leading her away to the stairs. “Come on. You need to rest.”

The bedroom he took her to was small but cozy, with a single bed against one wall and a wash basin on the other. The window was open, letting in the fresh air and smell of rain. Beyond the glass, the savannah was clouded with mist and drizzle, the clouds hanging low in the sky.

“Gimme a shout if you need anything,” Misha murmured, smiling as he closed the door. Y/N sighed, rubbing her fingers across her temples as she cursed the timing. Helping Jared would be a lot harder if she was in heat.

Laying on the bed, she curled in on herself, not bothering with the covers. The sheets under her smelled clean, a slight lavender fragrance wafting from the material. It didn’t take long for her to doze off again.

*****

“You’re not lookin’ so hot,” Jim grunted, catching Y/N as she headed out of her room. She’d slept for a few hours but the cramps were becoming too much and so she’d decided to seek out a shower. “And I know you are a doctor and all,” he drawled, “but you sure you don’t need one?”

“I’m fine,” Y/N mumbled in response, wobbling on her feet, “just caught me by surprise. I wasn’t expecting to be without an Alpha or even still here when I got my heat.”

Jim grimaced, glancing down the hallway. “You want me to get Jensen?”

Y/N shuddered in disgust. “No thanks, I can take care of this,” she assured him and Jim chuckled. “And don’t tease. I wouldn’t touch Jensen with a ten-foot barge pole.” As if he’d been summoned, Jensen appeared, almost recoiling when he caught a whiff of you.

“Fuck,” he growled, shaking his head. “I didn’t need an insta-boner but hey…” Y/N rolled her eyes at his behavior. It was a constant source of amusement when Jensen’s body reacted to pheromones and his own disgust at it. “You doin’ okay?”

“I will be once I’ve had a shower,” you replied. “I’ll take a suppressant and give it a few hours before I check on Jared.”

Jensen nodded, keeping his distance. “Good plan. He’s asleep again - had to give him more sedatives. He’s not reacting well to being near me at the moment.”

“An Omega in heat and a practically feral Alpha in rut,” Jim muttered, clicking his tongue. “Because that’s a good idea in close quarters.”

“Jared isn’t feral,” Y/N snapped, frowning. “He’s hurt,” she continued, glancing at Jensen. “Make sure he doesn’t put any weight on that leg. If he stresses the muscle too much, it’ll tear the stitches and his arteries will be exposed.”

“Thanks for the visual,” Jensen grimaced, looking down at his lap. “Killed my boner at least.” Jim groaned in disgust and turned, walking off before he heard any more about Jensen’s penis and Jensen laughed at his discomfort. “I guess I should turn off the over-share, huh?”

Y/N gave him a sarcastic look. “I didn’t think you had the option.” Jensen covered his heart, looking wounded, and she made a noise of mock disgust before turning to the shower. “Make sure he doesn’t rip those stitches, Jensen, or your oversharing will be the last thing you’re worried about.”


	4. Chapter 4

After a hot shower and some sleep, the effects of her heat were lessened, the suppressants taking care of the rest of it. Spraying a scent over her clothes took away the constant smell of Omega and Y/N jogged downstairs to check on Jared. Jensen was in there and the large man was sitting up, his leg propped on a pillow as he ate the soup Jensen brought him. As soon as she stepped into the room, the scent of his rut hit her and she had to stop to take a breath.

Jared didn’t seem affected by her so she assumed her actions had worked and she quickly set to taking off his old bandages, ignoring his grunts of discomfort that interrupted his conversation with Jensen.

“How long until he’s up and about?” Jensen asked, watching her clean out the healing wound.

“I think maybe we could try a little walk this afternoon,” she replied, focusing on what she was doing, trying to ignore the Alpha scent making arousal curdle in her belly. “Nothing too strenuous.” She paused, contemplating the sheer size of Jared. “I don’t suppose we have any crutches lying around?”

Jensen chewed his lip, nodding slowly. “Yeah, I think we have some from when Jim broke his ankle a couple of years back. Might be in storage, so I’ll have to dig them out.”

“Okay, well if you go find those, we can maybe get this lumbering giant out into the sunshine for a bit, now the rain’s stopped.”

Jared grumbled, pushing his empty bowl away. “I like the rain. Probably won’t see any for weeks now.” He looked down at his leg, shifting uncomfortably. “How long until I can go home?”

Jensen chuckled and stood up. “He’s sick of us already,” he joked and Jared rolled his eyes as Y/N smiled at the comment. “I’ll go find those crutches. Get you up and about, Sasquatch.” He turned, leaving the room and closing the door behind him and Y/N suddenly found herself alone with the Alpha, who closed his eyes and breathed steadily through his mouth.

“Are you in pain?” Y/N asked, frowning at him.

“No,” he ground out, smiling tightly. “It’s just…” he sighed, looking her dead in the eyes. “You smell really good.” His cheeks were red and Y/N glanced away, realizing her efforts to disguise her heat hadn’t worked. “I’m sorry. I’m being inappropriate. You’ve done so much and you barely know me.”

The heat that she felt when she laid her hand on his bare arm made her entire body tingle with need and Jared sucked in a harsh breath, looking down where her skin was touching him. “You’re not being inappropriate,” she murmured, unable to take her eyes away from his. “But you’re injured, Jared. I’m not gonna do anything to make it worse.”

“So if I wasn’t?” he joked suggestively and Y/N laughed loudly. Jared grinned, the tension easing a little in the small bedroom. “That Alpha didn’t know what he was walkin’ away from, huh?”

“No,” she agreed, leaning over to grab her thermometer from her kit. “Open up,” she ordered and he obeyed, letting her slide the medical instrument into his mouth, nestling it into his cheek. Jared closed his mouth, looking slightly comical with the thermometer hanging from his plump lips. After a few moments, Y/N removed it, frowning at the high number. “You’re still running a fever. I might have something to bring it down.”

Jared grimaced as he tried to move, placing his hand at the top of his thigh. “Does that mean no walking around later? I was looking forward to a hike.”

“He’s funny as well as nice to look at,” she commented playfully, pulling out a thick pouch from her bag and opening it. Inside were all sorts of pills and medicines and she rummaged through, Jared watching her intently as she decided on a course of treatment. “I’m not giving you morphine, that can make the rut worse.”

He groaned. “I don’t need it to get any worse. Don’t think I’ve had one start this bad since I was a kid.”

Y/N smiled up at him. “Here’s me thinking you just sprouted out of the ground fully-grown,” she quipped and Jared laughed under his breath. “Here, take two of these. They should bring down your fever and make you feel a little less volatile. They’re like a suppressant.”

“Will they stop the rut?” he asked, worry on his face. “I’m used to riding them out.”

“No eligible bachelorettes in the jungle?” she questioned and he laughed again.

“No. You’re probably the only woman I’ve seen in ten years?” He paused, sliding his eyes over her in a fashion that made her blush. “Definitely the most beautiful.”

Y/N had to pull her eyes away as her cheeks went dark with bashfulness. “I won’t tell Jensen,” she deflected jokingly. “Wouldn’t want him to think he’s not the fairest in the land.”

*****

It was still light out across the plains and Y/N stood on the veranda, watching the buffalo migrate to their evening grazing grounds. A young calf frolicked in the dust, dancing among the large bodies of the herd and Y/N smiled, leaning forward on the banister. The lodge door opened and Jared hobbled through on crutches, Jensen remaining close as he moved slowly.

He was only wearing sweats, his feet and chest bare. Y/N tried not to stare, keeping the smile on her face as he trundled out, awkwardly trying to navigate his huge form on the small crutches. “You’re doing good, Sasquatch,” Jensen praised and Jared gave him a dirty look.

“I’m just trying not to rip my stitches,” he grumbled, hobbling closer to her. “You look nice.”

“I haven’t changed anything,” she replied, frowning.

“No, I mean, in the sunlight,” he specified, blushing at her with his dark lashes against his cheeks. “Makes the day even more beautiful.”

Y/N went bright red and Jensen laughed, one of those full-bellied laughs that made his dimples stand out. “Smooth, man,” he commented, shaking his head as he moved past Jared to the steps that led off of the veranda. “You ready for this?”

“Yeah,” Jared replied with determination, pushing his good leg forward and keeping his weight on the crutches. “I got this.” Y/N hovered behind him, careful not to crowd him as he managed to hop down the wide steps with Jensen waiting for him at the bottom.

“Not too far,” she warned, reaching up and placing a hand on his shoulder blade, trying to ignore the rippling muscle underneath his skin, how smooth it felt. Jared flashed her a grin, confidence in his eyes.

“Just to the fence and back,” he promised, jerking his head towards the fence that was supposed to keep the animals out of the lodge grounds, although it rarely worked. “I promise.”

Y/N nodded, standing back and watching as Jensen walked with the larger Alpha down to the fence. He made it easily, slowly ambling back to where she sat on the steps, waiting for any indication he was struggling. He was smiling when he returned and she returned the expression with enthusiasm. “You did good,” she said and Jared beamed.

“Can I sit out here for a while?” he asked and Y/N nodded. “Sorry, I can’t deal with being cooped up indoors.”

She patted the step next to her and Jared awkwardly dumped himself down, dropping the crutches onto the grass and sighing a breath of relief. Jensen chuckled, pointing towards the house. “I’m gonna go make some coffee. You want some?”

Y/N shook her head. “No thanks. I’d like to sleep tonight.”

He disappeared off and for a few moments, they sat in a comfortable silence. Y/N leaned forward, resting her chin on the heel of her hand, watching the buffalo continue to move on. The calf had run out of energy, flopped in the dirt away from the majority of the herd, with presumably his mother standing guard over him.

“Buffalo herds can be scary as hell,” Jared mused and Y/N sat straight, looking at him in confusion, and he elaborated with a smile. “I nearly got trampled by a herd when I was a kid. Thought it would be funny to spook them. Wasn’t so funny when I nearly got killed.”

“Jensen said you live on your own up there,” she murmured, her eyes drifting to the jungle-covered mountains, the roots stretching onto the plains. “Isn’t that scary?”

Jared shook his head, leaning against the banister with one broad shoulder. “I guess I’m used to it? I don’t really know anything else. I mean, Jensen and the lodge here, sometimes he’ll go into town with me but I don’t like it. I don’t like loud, crowded places.”

“Don’t you get lonely?”

He shrugged. “I’ve got friends. Maybe not how you would have friends –“

“Animals?” she guessed and he nodded. “I can see that. People… people are assholes.” Jared burst out laughing at that and Y/N smiled. “Animals are friendlier, better than people.” Her eyes dropped to his leg, covered by the sweats. “Unless you’re picking fights with them,” she added.

Jared smiled. “This was a misunderstanding. I think. I’m assuming the other party came off just as bad but I don’t remember a whole bunch of it if I’m honest.”

Y/N looked back over to the herd of buffalo, the sunset starting to tinge the sky red and orange. “It is beautiful here. The sunsets aren’t like this anywhere else.”

“Yeah,” Jared murmured but he wasn’t looking at the sky or the buffalo; his eyes were entirely for her. “It’s probably the most beautiful view in the world.” She smiled, oblivious to his intense gaze, her focus on the buffalo calf, slowly lumbering to his feet and following his mother with the rest of the herd until they disappeared over the horizon into the sun.

Her stomach cramped and Y/N grimaced, shaking her head, knowing she needed to take more suppressants before her heat spiraled out of control again. “I better go in. You need a hand?” she asked and Jared nodded, accepting her offer for help off of the steps, assisting him onto his crutches. “So,” she started, “I guess I’ll see you in the morning?”

“I guess so,” Jared replied as they hovered at the front door both of them smiling awkwardly. “I really can’t thank you enough,” he said slowly, itching to cup her face but not confident enough on the crutches to balance. Her sparkling eyes met his and Jared’s stomach did a funny flip.

“You don’t need to thank me at all,” she whispered and for a moment, he thought she might reach up and kiss him.

But then, she was bidding him goodnight, leaving him in the doorway, watching her climb the stairs to the bedrooms on the first floor, out of his reach. For now anyway.

Jensen appeared from the comms room, closing the door behind him as he caught Jared’s starry look. “Man, you got it bad.”

“Shut up,” the younger man grunted. “She’d never look twice at me.”

“I think she’s already looked more than twice,” Jensen grinned. “I mean, she’s like a sister to me and if you hurt her, I’d kill you like a chicken, but I suppose the same goes for the other way.”

Jared huffed and hobbled past him, the crutches making a loud thud on the wooden floor as he went. “She deserves better than me. What the hell could I give her? I live in a treehouse and hunt my own food.”

Jensen shrugged. “You’re a damn sight better than the morons she’s dated in the past,” he drawled, leaning against the door as Jared kept moving towards his bedroom.

“She just split up with her Alpha, Jen,” Jared mumbled, struggling with the door handle and the crutches. Jensen appeared behind him, opening the door and following him in. The larger man eased himself down onto the bed, propping his leg back up on the pillow.

“He wasn’t her Alpha,” Jensen dismissed, sitting opposite him on the end of the bed. “And she likes you.”

“Do you wanna drop it?” Jared growled, his eyes flashing. “It’s bad enough I can smell her and I know she’s…fuck, Jen. She’s everything I ever dreamed about but what the hell am I to her? I’m some guy that lives in the jungle.”

Jensen sighed, shaking his head. “I’ve known Y/N a long time, Jare. And I can tell you now… I’ve never seen her look at someone the way she looks at you. She flew halfway around the world to help you.”

“Because  _ you _ asked,” Jared exclaimed, grinding his teeth together. “Why isn’t she interested in you?”

“I’m her brother, blood or not,” Jensen chuckled, looking away from his friend, “and she’s never been that way with me. But you… man, don’t you believe in having that one true mate out there for you? That perfect ending we’re all supposed to get.”

Jared gave him a dry look, not believing a single word of it. “Aren’t you a little old to believe in fairy tales?” he asked, staring at the older man who simply grinned back.

“I believe in fate, my friend,” he announced, leaning back against the wall. “Come on. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“She leaves,” Jared moped. “Goes back to America. Where I can’t follow.”

“Why not?” Jensen asked.

“I don’t have a passport. I don’t have an identity. I have a death certificate from 1989 and a pair of shorts I think are yours.”

Jensen laughed, giving him a look. “Those are all fixable things, Jare. It just takes time.” Jared still looked skeptical. “I don’t think she’s gonna be hopping on the next jet back to Kansas, man.” He paused, tilting his head at his friend, a slow smile creeping over his face. “Just… spend time with her. Get to know her.”

“And when she decides I’m a primitive ape that should die alone?”

A ticking sound escaped Jensen’s lips and he groaned in annoyance. “Can you look on the bright side for one? The fact that you used the word “primitive” means you’re not an ape, Jared. If you’d grown up in America, you’d be famous or some shit now.” Jared scoffed mockingly and Jensen leaned forward. “Come on, man. When have I ever steered you wrong?”


	5. Chapter 5

In the middle of the night, Y/N woke, discomfort filling her belly. She reached for the painkillers on the nightstand, frowning when she saw her glass of water was empty. Climbing out of bed, she padded downstairs in the thin nightgown she’d worn to bed, spotting lights on in the kitchen.

Jim was at the table, nursing a glass of whiskey and he frowned when she entered. “Y/N? Everythin’ okay?”

“Yeah,” she replied, offering him a small smile. “Just needed a drink for my pills.”

He gestured to the sink. “We don’t charge,” he joked and her smile widened as she moved towards the sink.

“Why are you up so late?” she asked, filling her glass almost to the top. She popped three of the pills in her mouth, more than the usual dose but she needed it. “It’s like 3 am.”

Jim shrugged, leaning back with one hand wrapped around his glass. “We had some trouble back at the office in Kansas. Protestors. I’m just dealin’ with the fallout. Gotta fly back tomorrow.” He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Jensen was supposed to go but he doesn’t wanna leave Jared.”

Y/N took a seat at the table opposite him. “They’re close, huh?”

The old man nodded. “Like brothers. I still remember when Jensen found him, scrawny little butt-naked thing.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “They’d spend every minute together that they could.”

“Why didn’t Jared go back with Jensen’s family?” Y/N asked, curious. In all the time she’d been friends with Jensen, he’d only mentioned Jared a handful of times like he was a private part of his life and she’d never pressed. But now, having met the strange man who lived in the jungle, she wanted to know more. “I mean, I wouldn’t leave a child out here…”

“They didn’t want to. But every time they mentioned it or suggested Jared joining them in the states, he ran. One time it took Jensen nearly two weeks to find him and he promised he’d never make him leave his home. Jared… he belongs here,” Jim concluded softly. 

She looked down at her glass, watching the kitchen lights flicker on the surface. “He does. Even just seeing him out in the field today, he was…” The words didn’t seem to fit what she wanted to say, so Y/N shrugged, picking up her drink to sip it gingerly. “He’s not like I imagined. He’s intelligent, funny…”

Jim laughed under his breath. “Boy, Jensen wasn’t wrong. You’ve got it bad.”

“Shut up,” she replied playfully, scowling. “He’s cute. But I’ve never stayed in one place, Jim. My whole life, I’ve traveled. I’ve seen the world and I do good things. Jared - he wouldn’t enjoy my life. He wouldn’t be happy.”

“People do funny things for love,” Jim pointed out, picking up his whiskey and draining it. “You shouldn’t dismiss the idea of actually settling down, Y/N.” He stood up, patting her shoulder as he passed. “Goodnight, kid.” She looked down, not replying, listening to his rapidly retreating footsteps and the following click when his door shut behind him.

For a few moments, she sat there, letting herself indulge in fantasies of Jared being the perfect Alpha. Of how he would fit into her life. But it was all fantasy. Jared belonged in the wild and she didn’t want to see him miserable.

Standing up, she picked her glass up, finally feeling the painkillers starting to work. She headed down the hallway, intending to go back to her room when she saw Jared’s door slightly open. With a frown, she pushed it open, finding Jared awake and reading. He looked up when the door squeaked.

“Hey,” he said, smiling softly. “You okay?”

Y/N nodded, stepping into the room and closing the door, ignoring her internal warnings. Being alone in a room with an Alpha while she was in heat? Stupid. And when the Alpha was in rut? Even stupider.

But she wanted to be near him, wanting to tease that fantasy a little longer. His leg was healing and he’d have no use of her soon.

“Can I sit with you?” she asked and Jared frowned, nodding as he scooted over on the bed, making room for her. She blinked, having meant the chair, but moved forward anyway, settling into the space next to him and placing her glass on the floor. “I don’t think I’ll get back to sleep,” she confessed and he smiled again.

“I was just reading. You learn to live on sporadic sleep when you’re prey for something,” he explained, holding up the book. It was a copy of A Song Of Ice And Fire and Y/N frowned.

“You’re huge. How are you prey?”

Jared chuckled. “Surprisingly, there are things bigger and scarier than me in the jungle.”

“I don’t believe that,” she joked, making his eyes sparkle with amusement. “So, you like Game Of Thrones?”

He nodded, shifting a little more. “I like the books more than the show. Not that the show isn’t good but you can’t get HBO out here. Jensen brings me the tapes.” There was a pause and he looked at her, glancing back at the book. “Hey, you want me to read you some? I’m at one of the less gory parts.”

Y/N smiled and nodded. “I’d like that.” Jared held his arm up, reaching around her shoulders and for a second, she froze, unsure that she should be there. When his hand touched her shoulder, the warmth that suffused her came with a dose of endorphins that immediately relaxed her. “You’re okay with me being here?” she asked quietly and Jared nodded again, smiling.

“I’m okay. Just want you to be comfortable.”

She snuggled down into his bare chest, gingerly laying one hand over his ribs, trying not to inhale his scent. “I’m comfortable.”

He smiled, dimples and all and Y/N tore her eyes away, knowing she’d be trapped in them forever. Jared cleared his throat and turned the page back to the beginning of the chapter. 

“All along the south coast of Cape Wrath rose crumbling stone watchtowers, raised in ancient days to give warning of Dornish raiders stealing…” His voice was soothing and deep, tinged with an accent she couldn’t place, aside from the Texas drawl he’d obviously acquired from Jensen. As he kept reading, Y/N’s eyes fluttered closed and she was asleep before he’d finished the chapter.

*****

Warm Alpha scent surrounded her, accompanying the weight around her middle from two very strong arms. A moment passed where she didn’t want to open her eyes until she felt the body underneath her shift and groan. Reality crashed in like the Kool-aid guy and Y/N sat up, frowning as she saw the sweat coating Jared’s skin.

Her own body was responding with equal fervor and when his eyes opened to focus on her, Y/N knew she wasn’t leaving this room. Jared was hard, reaching for her, his long limbs knocking off the covers, making her glass of water topple over to spill across the carpet.

“Jared…” she gasped, meeting him halfway in a bruising kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. He reached up, grabbing her hair in his huge hands, his intention to pin her to the bed but the second he dragged his leg up, pain shot through him like a bullet.

He cried out and just like that, the need dissolved. Y/N’s eyes went wide and she covered her mouth in horror, turning her attention to his injured leg. Jared panted heavily, trying to distract her again. “Y/N…”

“I hurt you,” she whispered, checking his stitches. He hadn’t pulled any but she needed to make sure. Jared laughed breathlessly. “Don’t do that,” she scolded. “I shouldn’t have -”

“I was involved too, in case you hadn’t noticed,” he pointed out, drawing her focus back to his face. His eyes had dimmed with the animalistic need she’d seen in them only moments before, still there but not as prominent. “It was inappropriate,” he murmured, cupping her face and Y/N leaned into the touch. “But I’ve… god, I’ve wanted you since I laid eyes on you.”

“Jared, you’re my patient,” she said slowly, taking his hand away from her face, denying herself the touch even though she wanted it. “This is a bad idea. You’re hurt and -”

“You could go on top,” he suggested, raising an eyebrow and she gaped at him, shocked at his forwardness.

“Jeez, you can tell Jensen was an influence on you. Aren’t you… y’know…” She shrugged, unable to say it out loud and Jared caught on to what she was inferring.

“A virgin?” Jared asked and she nodded. “No. I’m not a virgin.” His body twitched underneath her and Y/N realized there was little separating her from his hard body. “But I’ve never…” He paused, red staining his cheeks. “I’ve never had an Omega. I’ve never knotted someone.”

Y/N whimpered a little, letting his hands pull her further across his body until she was straddling his lap. “Jare, I don’t wanna hurt you -”

“You won’t,” he promised, cupping her face again. “Just… just touch me, please.” She hesitated, biting her bottom lip. “I’m not gonna make you do anything you don’t want to,” Jared whispered, staring into her eyes. “I won’t claim you… though god knows, I want to, so bad.”

A choked sound caught in her throat. It was hard to tell if it was her hormones talking or whether she genuinely wanted the same thing. But she barely knew him. He didn’t know anything about her life or about who she was. Claiming her would be stupid.

“I want it to,” she murmured, unable to stop the confession slipping free.

The atmosphere was almost electric as Y/N moved, pressing her lips against his, fully positioning herself against his cock. The thin slip of fabric covering him strained under the effort and she whined into his mouth as her clothed pussy ground against him. Jared growled low in his chest, the sound so primal and deep that it shook her physically and her tongue became demanding against his.

His body vibrated with control, holding back - Y/N knew if it wasn’t for his wound and her earlier hesitation, he would flip her underneath him and fuck her to within an inch of her life. And god, she wanted it, so bad. She wanted him to possess her entirely, fill her to the brim with thick Alpha cock until she couldn’t take anymore.

Her panties were soaked through and Jared could feel it, moving his hands down to cup her ass and drag her against his body harder. His leg throbbed but he ignored it, focusing on the slick of her panties on his length, the fabric sliding up to nestle at the base of his cock. She was dripping for him - he could slide right in.

“You’re so warm,” he grunted, pulling away from her for the briefest second. Y/N smiled before tackling him again, picking up speed under his hands. She was already close, little gasps splitting the moans when she kissed him, her cunt twitching, clutching at nothing. “Wanna be inside you,” Jared snarled but Y/N shook her head.

“No, it’s not -” she cried out as his cockhead jarred her clit, “it’s not a good idea, Jared, we  _ can’t _ .”

He wanted to ask why, why he couldn’t take her and claim her as his. Why he couldn’t leave his mark on her throat like he’d wanted to. But she’d told him no and he’d be content with having her in his arms.

She came, thrusting against him and Jared couldn’t hold his own climax. His knot popped, thick and pulsing against her, thick ropes of cum drenching his skin and the front of her nightgown, dripping down her thighs. Her body gave out and she collapsed on his chest, curling into a ball on top of him.

Jared wanted to curl into her, hold her close. Something had upset her and he felt like he might be the cause. “Y/N?” he asked, stroking her hair and she sighed, lifting her head slowly to look at him. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to,” she insisted.

“I made you feel bad,” Jared lamented. “I… I push-”

Her finger pressed against his lips, silencing him. “Shut up,” she demanded. “Jared…” There were a thousand words on her lips, declarations of burgeoning feelings and denial of this happening. Her mind was in turmoil, fighting with her heart and her gut feeling that Jared’s mark belonged on her skin. 

Instead, she smiled, kissing him softly, unwittingly giving him a spark of hope in his heart when she couldn’t promise she wouldn’t extinguish it.

“Let’s clean up. I’m hungry.”


	6. Chapter 6

The tension seemed to melt away during the day, working with Jared on his physical recovery. His wound was healing nicely but Y/N didn’t trust herself to be around him alone, insisting on Jensen accompanying them on a short walk to the river and back. Both of them were armed, just in case, although the herds never seemed bothered about humans walking around.

A three-ton buffalo wasn’t exactly going to get frightened of something so small that wasn’t a lion.

Jared was only on the one crutch now, seemingly happy with his own progress. Y/N couldn’t help but smile when he did a little dance on one leg, throwing his crutch around in the air to show off.

“You’ll be back in the trees before you know it,” Jensen commented off-handedly from where he’d sat on a rock to take a drink.

The thought seemed to sober Jared up and Y/N’s heart thudded into her belly at the thought of having to leave. Neither of them mentioned it again and made it to the river without much conversation at all.

“It’s nice here,” Y/N murmured, taking a seat by the river, watching the buffalo graze on the other bank. She didn’t get too close - you never knew what was lurking in the water. “I can see why you stay,” she added, looking over at Jensen.

“Hey, my brother’s here,” Jensen teased, pointing at Jared, who gave her a little half-smile. “And yeah, the scenery isn’t bad.”

Jared slowly lowered himself to the ground beside Y/N, keeping a little distance between them. “Scenery round here has gotten better recently,” he muttered and Jensen promptly pulled a face.

“You two should really just get it over with,” he snapped goodnaturedly, “because the UST round here is killing us.” Y/N’s cheeks went bright red and she kept her face turned away from her best friend as Jared snorted, trying to control his laughter.

After a while by the river, Y/N decided they should head back. Jared’s wound no longer needed a dressing but she was still wary of infection and she wasn’t feeling altogether too hot herself.

“You’re sweating,” Jared pointed out, frowning at her in concern.

“It’s hot out here,” she replied, shrugging, keeping her pace with him as he hobbled along on one crutch. “I just need a drink and some AC for a little while.” Her shirt was clinging to her skin, soaked through and Jared growled as he scented her heat.

“When did you last take suppressants?” Jensen asked suddenly and Jared’s head whipped round to focus pinpoint pupils on his pseudo-brother. “Whoa… Jare -”

Y/N backed up, seeing the lodge at the top of the paddock. “Hey, you guys are alright from here, yeah? Because I really need the bathroom.” She turned, not sparing them a glance or an opportunity to answer, sprinting towards the house.

“Jared, you okay?”

His friend’s question made Jared jolt out of where his eyes were focused on the Omega fleeing from him. Slowly, he calmed himself, nodding and swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat. “I’m okay. I just…”

“You two got down and did the funky, right?” Jensen guessed and Jared shook his head. “You didn’t? Because man, I’ve had to stay downwind of you two all day.” He chuckled, patting Jared on the back, and the other Alpha stiffened for a second, trying to rein in his instincts. “Jared, she’s got it  _ bad _ .”

Jared’s eyes went back to the lodge - Y/N was out of sight. “I don’t… just drop it, Jensen,” he whispered. “Please.”

*****

This time, when she woke up, it was searing pain, spreading through her bones until she was crying out. Misha heard her first, dashing into her room only a few moments before Jensen, who reeled back at the scent of her. “Jesus fucking Christ, Mish -” he stuttered out, clutching the doorframe as Misha lifted Y/N from her sheets, pulling them off of her sweat-soaked body. “She’s -”

Misha shushed him, quickly checking the Omega’s temperature, frowning when he felt for her pulse. “She’s got a fever. Cold shower, now,” he barked and Jensen turned, running for the bathroom. The Beta male stood, holding her easily against his bare chest, and she mumbled, trying to push away from him.

“No, not -” Her words were fragmented and Misha wasn’t even sure she was awake. He carried her down the hall, the sound of the shower reaching him about halfway, finding Jensen testing the heat of the spray.

“A bath would be better,” he pointed out and Misha scowled at him.

“I’ll just run into town and buy one,” he spat. “She needs to cool down and the shower is the only option we have.” Jensen held up his hands in surrender, stepping back when her scent became too much for him. “I thought her and Jared -”

“Oh, man, don’t go there,” Jensen muttered darkly. “Those two are dancing around their feelings like teenagers. Something went down but neither of them are playing ball.”

Misha lowered Y/N under the shower, careful not to get it on her face. He smoothed her hair back, holding her up, not caring if his pants got soaked in the process. “Can you get her suppressants? And painkillers.” He paused, changing his mind as Jensen reached the door. “No, get my medical kit from downstairs. I’ve got something that might help her until we can get her to a hospital.”

“Hospital?” Jensen parroted, frowning. “She’s -”

“There’s two Alphas here that can help her. You’re not gonna step up to the plate,” Misha snapped, glaring at him as Y/N rolled her head, licking her dry lips. “And Jared -”

“One, I’m like her brother,” Jensen snarled back, his fury getting the better of him. There had never been a bad word between him and Misha but right now, with Y/N in danger and the pheromones soaking the air, he was on edge. “Two, Jared ain’t gonna let her out of his sight.”

A feral noise from the doorway made them both turn, seeing Jared leaning against the door, no crutch in sight and his face twisted in rage. “Move,” he growled and Jensen stepped back, respectively keeping his distance. He may not have claimed Y/N but Jared had certainly imprinted on her in a big way.

Misha looked up, knowing he wasn’t a threat to the Alpha and more concerned about Y/N than anything else. “Jared, you need to let her fever break,” he said, slowly. “And you’re gonna tear your stitches. You think she’ll be happy with that?”

“She’s my Omega,” Jared seethed, his entire body tensed, muscles rippling with barely concealed power. “She needs me.”

“And no one is disputing that, buddy,” Misha exhaled. “But she’s sick right now. And neither of you -”

Y/N stirred, crying out as she opened her eyes and promptly puked on the shower floor. Jensen recoiled and Jared’s face crumpled in horror. Misha cursed loudly, quickly washing her down and checking she wasn’t choking. Her eyes were watering and she sobbed, clinging to the Beta’s neck, seeking out his comforting, calming scent.

Jared stepped back, faltering in his Alpha rage. “That’s one way to turn you off,” Jensen quipped, wrinkling his nose. “I’m… call me if you need anything,” he finished, dropping his arms to the side and leaving the room, sticking close in case he was needed.

“She’s gonna be okay, isn’t she, Misha?” Jared asked, lowering himself down to his knees as Misha tried to clean Y/N off as best as he could.

“She’s taken too many suppressants. If she took them after her heat started, it could be what has made it worse.” He gave Jared a sympathetic look. “You being here right now isn’t going to help her, Jared. I’m not trying to be mean but -”

“No… I… I don’t want to make her feel worse,” the larger man said, shaking his head. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m gonna get her cleaned up and put her in my room where it’s a neutral scent, okay?” Misha spoke slowly, trying not to agitate Jared again. “You should go and rest. You’re no good to her worked up or splitting your stitches, okay?” Jared nodded dumbly but didn’t move. “Go, Jared,” Misha coaxed. “I’ll come and let you know how she is.”

His offer seemed to placate the Alpha, who dragged himself from the floor and disappeared from sight. Misha sighed in relief, turning his attention to Y/N.

“Hey, sweetheart?” She murmured and Misha smiled, tilting her head up. “Feelin’ rough, huh?”

“The roughest,” she croaked, grimacing as her bodily autonomy came back to her. “I’m gross.”

Misha chuckled, shaking his head. “Let’s get you cleaned up and back to bed, yeah?”

*****

Jared couldn’t rest.

He paced the small bedroom, telling himself that he was just strengthening his leg, ignoring the pain with the force of his rut. Y/N’s scent still surrounded him, taunting him, knowing that she was upstairs in another man’s arms, albeit innocently.

Imprinting on her was one thing but Jared had never felt this sort of need for any other human being. He wanted to say he loved her, even if he wasn’t quite sure what love was, and if you could even feel that depth of emotion for someone after a few days. There was no way of knowing how she felt; he knew it was something, she’d said that much but he couldn’t dare to hope.

He was an animal. He lived in the jungle. She’d never want to stay with him when she’d seen the world, experienced so many things Jared could dream of. She wouldn’t give that up for an Alpha like  _ him _ when there were Alphas like Patrick in the world, able to provide her with so much more.

But if she asked… he’d go with her. Jared would follow her to the ends of the earth.

Footsteps made him stop pacing and he listened carefully, hearing Jensen speak quietly. “How’s she doing?” he asked, clearly directing his question at Misha.

“She’s asleep. For now. But she can’t take any more of those over-the-counter meds, Jen. She needs proper medical attention, more than I can give her.” Misha sighed heavily and Jared clenched his fists at his side. “I want to take her to the hospital in town. The sooner we leave, the better.”

Leave.

They wanted to take her.

Jared’s rational thought was swamped and he growled low in his throat, not hearing any more of their conversation. Looking down at his leg, he scowled at his limitations, moving toward the door and slipping out, unseen. Jensen and Misha stood at the bottom of the stairs, out of sight and neither of them saw Jared’s escape.

Creeping out into the night, Jared headed straight for the jeep, parked under the huge tree to the side of the lodge. The crickets were loud at this time of the morning, right before the sun breached the horizon and Jared knew he had to move quickly. Reaching into the back of the vehicle, he found what he was looking for  and grabbed it.

When Misha and Jensen came out a few moments later, he watched them circle the jeep, puzzled at the four flat tires. Jared smirked and turned away, moving back into the house quietly and up the stairs.

Misha’s room smelled overwhelmingly like Beta, Y/N’s scent localized to the bed she was laying in. Her eyes were open and she sat up when Jared walked in, almost prowling. A rumble rolled through his chest and Y/N whimpered, not stopping him when he moved closer, scooping her from the bed.

By the time Jensen and Misha discovered her missing, they’d be out of reach.


	7. Chapter 7

Y/N felt like she was in a daze, in some kind of fantastical dream where Jared saved her from unknown monsters. Held in his strong arms as he loped away from the lodge, she nestled into him, drowning in his scent. It was only when they crossed into the thick coverage of the jungle that she realized she wasn’t dreaming.

Jared didn’t acknowledge her when she called his name, set on getting her to wherever they were going. He was nimble footed, leaping from tree roots to overhanging branches, missing every obstacle in his path. Lemurs screeched as he disturbed their nests and birds flew from him.

She wanted to kick out and make him put her down but it was like being on one of those roller coaster rides after too many corn dogs. Instead, she clung to his neck, feeling him holding her with only one arm at points, and her immediate concern turned to his leg.

Only yesterday, he’d been hobbling with a crutch, now he was running cross-country at Olympic level?

“Jared,” she snapped, forcing anger into her tone and he slowed, as if noticing he was carrying a human being for the first time. “Jared, you need to stop.”

“We’re almost there,” he growled, dismissing her and Y/N scowled at him. 

“Almost where?” she demanded. “Jared, you’re going to hurt yourself -” Her words were cut off in a cry as Jared hurtled them both through the air and for a moment, it felt like he let go of her. She screamed, squeezing her eyes shut as she came back into contact with his solid chest and he laughed as she clung to him like a spider monkey.

They were stood on the edge of a ravine, deeper than Y/N cared to know and she swallowed hard.

“Jared, where are you taking me?” she asked, quietly this time and Jared smiled, nuzzling his nose into her cheek, turning away from the ravine and slowly moving deeper into the jungle.

“I’m taking you home,” he informed her, jumping over another tree branch. “My home.” Y/N frowned but didn’t say anything else as they continued to walk. When she’d finally had enough of being carried like a sack of potatoes, she patted his chest.

“Put me down, Jare,” she whispered and Jared looked at her with concern, hesitating like she might run. “I’m not going to run,” she reassured him. “I wouldn’t know where to run to.” He smiled a little at that and slowly dropped her feet down to the ground. Her nose crinkled up when she realized that the floor was wet and mulchy - she wasn’t wearing any shoes.

Jared laughed under his breath, tilting his head. “Would you like me to pick you up again?” he offered and Y/N promptly flipped him off.

“I’ve walked around in worse,” she declared, tugging at her nightgown. “Although this is a little too damsel-in-distress for my liking.” Her eyes went back to the path they’d come along, worry creasing her brow. “Jared, we should go back -”

“No,” he huffed, sounding more animal than man. “They want to take you to the hospital. You don’t need a hospital.” He made a fist, slamming it against his own chest in a primal display of power and Y/N swallowed around the lump of arousal in her throat. “You need me.”

_ Oh god. Oh god. _

Jared’s expression relaxed and he held his hand out. “I won’t let anything hurt you, Omega,” he promised and Y/N reached forward, letting her small hand slip into his giant fingers. “Come. It’s not far.”

He tugged her along and she followed willingly, holding the bottom of her nightie up delicately, until she realized it was fruitless trying to keep clean in the middle of the jungle. Bugs and the like didn’t bother her but the leaves between her toes might.

The thick trees opened up a little into a sort of meadow, filled with lush green plants. Y/N could hear running water but couldn’t see a source and when they moved further along, she gasped when the rising sun revealed what the meadow was hiding.

“They’re -”

Jared smiled. “My friends. They won’t hurt you.” None of the gorillas made a sound as Jared led her through, only giving her curious glances. One male stood, moving closer to Jared, sitting in his path and the human male grinned. “Now Keobi, move.”

The gorilla huffed, doing something with his fingers and Y/N realized he was signing. Jared made a series of similar gestures, snorting in a way that would have been funny but just peaked her curiosity about the strange Alpha even more. “You can speak to them?”

Jared nodded, not looking at her. “I grew up with them. Keobi thinks you smell funny.”

“That’s charming,” Y/N grumbled and Jared laughed, prompting Keobi to jump up and down on the spot, slamming his hands into the ground. “What did I say?”

“Nothing,” Jared assured her, patting her hand. Keobi seemed to lose interest, wandering off to another ape, lounging in the long grass. “Do you trust me?” Jared asked and Y/N nodded, her eyebrows raising as he pulled her into his side. He led her towards the largest tree in the vicinity, which had a sort of hut attached to the base.

“This is your home?” she asked and Jared beamed.

“Jensen and I built it when we were teenagers. The main part is up high, where the branches are thick and most predators can’t reach.” He pulled a rope ladder from where it was concealed and Y/N paled a little. “It’s safe,” Jared insisted, holding out his hand. “Come.”

Slowly, she reached out, shrieking when he lifted her onto his back and began to climb the tree. She suspected without her as a burden and the injury to his leg, he wouldn’t need the ladder, but she wasn’t about to complain. Twenty feet up, the rope stopped and Jared quickly helped her onto the platform, following seconds later.

“This is my home,” he said, gesturing to the surprisingly well-crafted treehouse, something like she might have dreamed about as a kid. It was basic but had everything she supposed a jungle dwelling Alpha would need. “None of the apes come here. They don’t like my scent too much.”

“Because you’re Alpha?” Y/N asked and he nodded. “You do have a pretty strong scent.”

“Do you not like it?” Jared drawled, pressing into her personal space and Y/N swallowed, feeling the ball of arousal in her belly unfurl. “Was so worried about you, ‘mega,” he murmured, scenting her lightly and Y/N thought her legs might give out. Jared was intoxicating, rendering her into a puddle of goo, running on instinct alone.

But, her legs turning to jelly made her think of his leg and the damage he’d probably done. “Jared!” she scolded, making him jump and she pushed back, looking down at the mess of his stitches. “You’re gonna get an infection!” Y/N flustered, looking around. “I don’t have my kit or anything!”

“It’s okay!” he assured her, shaking his head, holding his hands out to try and calm her down. “I have water and some other medicines. Jensen always makes sure I have them.”

“Where are they?” she demanded and he laughed at her overprotectiveness, although she took it the wrong way. “This isn’t funny, Jared. I worked hard so you didn’t lose your leg and now you’re risking an infection and god knows what out here -” He laughed harder, shaking his head, his hair flying wild around his face like a mane. “Stop laughing!”

“You are so protective, little Omega,” Jared purred, cupping her face. “My leg is fine. I don’t even feel it.”

“You will if it gets infected,” Y/N warned, wagging a finger in his face. “Give me your supplies. Now.”

*****

It didn’t take long to clean up the mess Jared had made of his leg but it would have taken even less time if he’d stopped fussing over her and touching her. Y/N kept batting his hands away, intent on getting the job done but damn if he wasn’t distracting.

“Jared…” she whined, almost finished on his wound. “You need to stop it.”

“Why?” he asked, shrugging lazily. “You’re mine.” The simple claim made warmth pool between her thighs, and Y/N groaned. “I can smell it on you,” Jared murmured, sitting up to press his face into the crook of her neck. “You’re mine and I’m yours. I don’t want to fight it anymore.”

“I don’t think you were fighting it much to start with,” Y/N commented dryly, pushing him back. “I’m nearly done. Then you can nuzzle me all you want.” Jared grinned, his eyes flashing mischievously and she wasn’t sure she wanted to know where his thoughts had just disappeared off to. One of his hands laid on her thigh, creeping up underneath her nightgown and Y/N slapped it away. “Will you behave?”

He growled at her and she growled back, surprising both of them. Her eyes went wide and she cleared her throat, not interested in knowing what  _ that _ was about. Jared didn’t bother her again until she was finished, letting her put all of his meager supplies away.

The second she was done, he pounced, dragging her onto the bed as Y/N squealed and struggled, almost collapsing in a fit of giggles. “Oh my god, you’re impossible!” she exclaimed, slapping at his chest, hating his stupid boyish grin and dimples as he beamed down at her. “I just cleaned your -”

His mouth covered hers, drowning out her protests and Y/N sighed into the kiss, savoring the taste of him and letting her eyes fall closed. She was pretty sure if they were standing, she’d be lifting one foot up like some ridiculous Jane Austen heroine.

Jared shifted, pressing himself between her thighs and she broke the kiss, shaking her head. “Jared, you’re gonna -”

“I don’t care,” he insisted but Y/N was nothing if not stubborn.

“If you wanna take me, Alpha,” she breathed, “it’s on my terms. Now lay your ass down.” Jared blinked, uncertain of her tone, so she slapped her palm against his chest,  _ hard _ . He frowned and quickly obeyed, laying on his bed with his leg draped over the side. Y/N grinned, before kneeling up and stripping her nightgown off.

She was nude underneath and Jared’s cock immediately grew interested. “You’re beautiful,” he muttered, reaching out for her and Y/N smiled, leaning down to kiss him again. Without needing a prompt, she slung one leg over his waist and Jared moaned when her bare cunt came flush with his cock. “Y/N…”

“You said I could go on top,” she whispered, licking over his pulse point before settling her teeth over the skin, biting gently. “Are you going to argue with me, Alpha?” Jared growled in response, his hands gripping her hips tightly. “Good.”

He arched his back when her fingers grabbed the material around his hips, pulling it free and tossing it to the side. Y/N reached between them, nimble fingers catching his cock and stroking him to provoke a moan from his full lips.

Impatience got the best of her and she lifted up, pressing the tip of his cock against her entrance. When she sank down, Jared’s eyes fluttered closed and a deep growl reverberated through his chest. His fingers tightened on her hips and she settled on his lap, full to the brim with his cock.

“Oh god,” she whispered, steadying herself on his stomach and sucking in a lungful of air. “Jared -” He lifted his hips, pushing up into her and her eyes crossed behind her closed eyelids at the pressure in her belly. His cock was thicker than any she’d had before, hitting exactly the right spot inside her to make her see stars.

He gasped when she clenched around him, her fingers digging into his sides until she needed more, placing her palms either side of his head and bending to kiss him. Jared groaned into her mouth when she started to move, slow strokes that almost let him fall free of her hold before swallowing him back into the warmth of her body.

“Wanna cum on your cock, Jared,” she murmured, gasping against his lips. “Want it so bad.” Y/N wasn’t sure what had come over her. She’d never felt like this before; raw and powerful, more the Alpha than the Omega. She wasn’t one to submit - she never had before - but if Jared wanted her on all fours, presenting like a bitch in heat, she’d be signing the fuck up.

Jared didn’t seem to be capable of speech anymore, alternating between grabbing her ass and her boobs as she rode him. His attention was everywhere all at once and Y/N felt overwhelmed by the intense pleasure of his touch combined with the thick length of his Alpha cock stuffing her over and over.

Her desire to cum was satisfied sooner than she thought and for a moment, she was lost in sensation, gasping and crying out as she rode Jared to completion. Her lips trailed over his jaw, down his throat and instinct made her nuzzle in, scenting him. As his knot swelled, catching inside her with each thrust, Y/N bared her teeth.

Jared came the second her bite registered with him, the pain mixing with pleasure to force his body into spasm. His knot locked them together and he snarled, reciprocating the mark as he finished inside her.

It took a few moments for the world to return to normal, birdsong filtering in over Jared’s heavy breathing and her own. Y/N curled herself into his chest, smiling when he placed one hand on her lower back, the other cradling her head near his heart. “I’m yours, Y/N,” Jared murmured, kissing the top of her head.

“I know,” she whispered back, barely loud enough for him to hear as she let her eyes close.


	8. Chapter 8

“They’re gonna find us soon,” Jared said, one arm looped around Y/N’s waist, their bodies pressed close together in a spooning position. Her heat had finally broken, his rut with it, although he’d knotted her twice more, neither of them thinking about what came after.

His words made the reality check back in and Y/N frowned. “Jensen knows where this is?”

“He does. It’ll take them longer to get here than it did for me.” He sat up, withdrawing from her naked body and Y/N whined with the loss, rolling onto her back to pout at him. Jared smirked, bending to kiss her. “Are you okay?”

She nodded, sitting up to face him. “Jared…”

A screeching sound down below made them both pause and Jared scrambled off of the bed, almost crouching as he moved to the edge of his little treehouse, snatching a ratty pair of shorts from the floor. Down in the meadow, he could see Jensen and Misha, accompanied by another man who he recognized as Chris, a friend from the town. The apes were unhappy with the intrusion, screaming and pounding their chests.

Jared frowned, looking over at one of the trees opposite, seeing the lower canopy move. Koki. The large male, Alpha of the troop, who barely tolerated Jared and didn’t like Jensen one bit. They were putting themselves in harm's way.

“Jared!” Misha called, not even holding up his gun.

“Stay here,” Jared ordered. “They’ve disturbed Koki.”

“Who’s Koki?” Y/N asked, puzzled, but remaining put as he instructed, watching him practically crawl down the tree like Spiderman. She could hear Misha calling over the sound of the gorillas but she had no idea who Koki was and what threat he posed.

Jared landed nimbly on the ground, keeping in a crouched position. Jensen spotted him, moving closer but Jared held his hand up, signaling that it wasn’t safe. The bushes rustled and the deep rumble of a male gorilla foreshadowed Koki’s emergence.

“Shit,” Jensen cursed, retreating. “Back to the jeep.”

Koki moved forward, bottom teeth bared in a growl as he eyed the intruders. As they moved back, submitting in his eyes, his attention went to Jared and the fresh smell on him. He huffed indignantly, black eyes watching the wild man’s every move.

“Koki,” Jared murmured slowly, keeping his posture relaxed but all too aware of his mate, sheltered in the trees. “Koki, they’re here for me. I was hurt, see?” He gestured to his leg but the ape didn’t take his eyes off his face. The aggression was palpable in his movements and Jared knew he had to get back up the tree before Koki could charge.

Keobi appeared, snuffling through the undergrowth, the slightly smaller male coming to a stop by Jared’s side, staring Koki down. The big male had never been challenged, although he’d tussled with Jared a few times, and Keobi was making a clear statement for whose side he would be on.

Jensen watched, hand on his pistol, willing to protect Jared against the much larger male. “Jare?” he called, keeping his voice low. Koki ignored him.

“It’s okay,” Jared replied, keeping his eyes on his opponent. “He’s not gonna fight. He’s grumpy.” Koki snorted loudly and turned away, ambling back to his canopy bed. Jared straightened, grinning widely. “You woke him up.”

Misha exhaled from behind Jensen, wiping at his brow. “Where’s Y/N, Jared?” he asked and Jared gestured to the treehouse. “Is she okay?”

“She’s fine,” the Alpha called back, frowning at the thought that they may have considered  _ him _ dangerous to his Omega.

“Her heat?” Misha scowled as Jensen’s elbow caught him in the ribs. “What? She’s my patient. Technically.”

Jared froze on the spot, looking a little guilty and Jensen frowned, catching sight of the small mark on his throat. “I’ll say she’s more than fine,” Jensen grunted, pointing at Jared’s mark. “She claimed him.” Misha’s eyes went wide. “Jared, you can’t stay out here, man.”

Y/N appeared, scrambling down the tree in her filthy nightgown, careful not to flaunt her lack of underwear as she descended the rope ladder. “I’m fine,” she called, grinning. Keobi sniffed her, pulling a face before running away on all fours, tackling another small male to the floor. Y/N laughed and reached out to take Jared’s hand.

“He’s right,” Jared murmured, dropping his mouth to the juncture of her shoulder and throat. “We can’t stay out here.”

“This is your home, Jared,” she frowned, touching his face.

“But it’s not yours,” he replied miserably. Confusion marred her expression as she stared at him, her eyes growing watery. “You deserve better than a treehouse in the jungle, Y/N.”

“Guys,” Jensen interrupted. “I know this is a serious conversation but we can have it somewhere a pissed off gorilla that hates me maybe isn’t?” He watched them with raised eyebrows and Jared’s chin dropped to his chest.

Y/N touched his shoulder, making him look at her. “Jared, I wanna be wherever you are.” She sighed, glancing up at the treehouse. “This is your home,” she repeated.

“No,” he conceded, taking her hand. “My home is wherever you are.”

*****

He felt odd. The mirror showed him an image of himself he’d never thought about, dressing in simple  _ clean _ shorts and a shirt that fitted Jensen better than it fitted him. The short sleeves were tight around his upper arm, the muscle practically bulging out of the material.

Living in the jungle for his whole life didn’t mean Jared was dirty. But he wasn’t exactly in a position to go to the store for deodorant and while he knew about it, he didn’t have any use for it. Until now. Now, his hair was shampooed and conditioned, his nails trimmed and his scruff shaved.

No, he didn’t feel odd.

He felt  _ confined _ .

Y/N smiled at him from across the room, waiting for him to be finished. It had taken two weeks to get all of the paperwork finalized but Jared’s death certificate had been revoked and he’d been granted entry to the United States. Luckily, Jensen and Bobby both knew people who could pull it off, including Jensen’s parents, who were happy to hear that Jared was finally coming back to where he’d been born.

Jensen was heading to Dallas for a week and Y/N was taking Jared back to her apartment in Austin. She had a lot of nerves over the flight but Jared had agreed to take a tranquilizer, more readily than she’d expected. He’d never been in a plane or anything more than a jeep and this was frightening for him, although he tried not to let it show.

He clung to her hand the entire way from the lodge, unable to keep his focus on a single thing as they traveled down streets he’d never seen. The airport was huge and terrifying, full of people that he was sure were staring at him. Jensen stuck close by, trying to be reassuring but it just made Jared feel like they stuck out even more.

Y/N stayed with him when customs checked his paperwork and during every second of security. She didn’t chide him when he jumped at sudden noises or kept close to the walls.

“Hey,” she whispered, tugging him close. “I’m here, okay?”

“You got this,” Jensen urged, blocking his view of the people around them. “You’re doing good, man.”

Jared forced an uneasy smile onto his face. “I feel like prey,” he admitted. “I’ve never seen so many people in one place…”

“Just focus on us,” Y/N said, rubbing his shoulder with her spare hand. “We’ll be here every step of the way.”

The tranquilizers kicked in not long after they were in their seats on the commercial flight. It was a 14-hour haul and the seats were small, with little space for movement.

He was grateful when he passed out.

America was nothing like what he expected either. It was busier than the airport in Douala had been and he quickly started to panic when they walked through the arrivals lounge at Fort Worth International. Jared wished he was invisible when they headed into the main part of the airport, crowds surrounding him at every point.

His hand gripped Y/N’s tighter and tighter until a sudden shout made him squeeze so hard that she cried out. Guilt instantly added to his anxiety and he spiraled, backing away from her. Jensen turned, just as Jared hit a wall, eyes wide, sweating profusely.

“Jare…” he called but tunnel vision had taken over Jared’s senses.

“Jensen -” Y/N said, holding the older man back. “Don’t.”

Jared’s nostrils were flaring, the tranquilizers finally completely worn off. Nearly twenty-four hours of being confined, in strange buildings, with too much sensory input and he was losing it. His pupils were pinpoints, a thin sheen of sweat coating his forehead.

“Jared,” she whispered, raising her hands and approaching slowly, fully aware that two security guards had spotted Jared’s freakout and were heading their way. The last thing they needed was a violent confrontation. Jensen saw the men and moved quickly to head them off. “Jared, baby, it’s me.”

His eyes were wild but they focused on her, his throat bobbing as he swallowed nervously.

“Can I come near you?” Y/N continued. “You can scent me, right? You know I’m yours.” She was almost within touching distance now and Jared was still keeping his attention on her. “You know I’m your Omega. You’re safe here, baby, I promise.”

She was so close, her fingers just able to brush his arm -

It was less than a second of calm before one of the security guards made the mistake of coming up behind her, despite Jensen’s cry. The man’s hand landed on her shoulder, shifting Jared’s focus to him and the fact that he was touching  _ Jared’s _ Omega.

“Jared, no!” she cried as he dragged her out of the way and lunged for the security guard, teeth bared and growling. Jensen yelled when Y/N hit the floor, skidding across the tiles until she stopped. Jared was shredding the security guard, who seemed to be protected by his vest, saved when Jensen tackled the larger man to the floor.

The security guard got to his feet just as his colleagues withdrew their guns, aiming them at Jared, thrashing underneath Jensen’s hold.

“Y/N, you gotta calm him down!” he snapped, keeping his eyes on the guards as he tried to keep Jared down. The younger man was significantly stronger than he was and Jensen wasn’t sure how long he could hold him. “Y/N!”

“Don’t shoot!” Y/N pleaded, crawling closer, expecting the worst. She managed to get down to eye level with Jared, who didn’t seem to notice her at first. “Baby, please,” she begged, reaching out to stroke his face. “You’re safe. I’m safe. No one is going to hurt me.”

His eyes refocused, the pupils dilating and shrinking as his more cognitive reasoning took over. The guards remained on edge, one of them producing cuffs. “Don’t,” Jensen warned, feeling Jared’s muscles relax. As long as he was focusing on Y/N, they could reason with him. “Please, he’s not -”

“He disabled or something?” one of the guards grunted and Jensen clenched his jaw, getting to his feet as Jared reached out to Y/N.

“He’s never been to America,” he explained, holding out his hands. “He’s never been around people.”

“I can see why,” another guard joked and Jensen had to hold back from punching the guy out himself.

“You realize he has just assaulted one of my men?” the first guard snapped, still holding his gun up. “I’m gonna have to arrest him.”

Y/N looked up, panicked and Jensen’s eyes went wide. “Look, we can explain everything. Is there somewhere private we can go?” he asked and the guard looked at his men, frowning. They waited for his instruction and it was a few moments before he made a decision.

“Only if he’s restrained.”

Jensen looked back at Jared, now curled on the floor, clinging to Y/N’s waist where she crouched, worry scrunching up her face. “Y/N…”

“You can’t cuff him,” she whispered, stroking one hand through Jared’s hair, using her scent to comfort him. “He won’t… I don’t think cuffs would even hold him.” The guards looked fairly alarmed at that and Jensen swallowed, stepping closer to the guard.

“Look, I’m a conservationist,” he started, “and Jared is one of our men. He’s been in the African jungle for a really long time and coming here… it’s kinda triggered his PTSD. He’s Alpha and she’s -” He gestured behind him, not looking. “- she’s his Omega. When your man touched her, it set him off.”

The phrase “PTSD” seemed to resonate with the guard and his gun lowered a little. “He a vet?”

“No,” Jensen admitted. “But he’s been through a hell of a time. He’s not had a lot of human companionship.” His face crumbled into a pathetic expression as the guard’s weapon lowered a little more. “Please, I know he’s attacked your guy but he hasn’t hurt him. Jared doesn’t mean any harm, he just needs help adjusting.”

The four men looked at each other before holstering their weapons and Jensen exhaled the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Alright. How about we escort you through the access passage, away from the crowds?” the guard offered. “It won’t be crowded, no risk of anyone being hurt if he gets a little… anxious again.”

“I’m really sorry,” Jensen mumbled, casting his eyes down. Y/N was getting Jared to his feet, the hulking giant clinging to her like a giant toddler. She gave the guards a grateful smile, apparently not caring that Jared was leaning on her at an awkward angle. “And thank you. We really appreciate it.”

He hadn’t even noticed the crowd they’d drawn and he hoped Jared didn’t either. The guards led them away, through a side door and into a wide passage that had no one in. “If you follow this down, it will bring you out by the maintenance exit. You can hail a cab from there,” the head guard instructed. “We’ll radio ahead so they leave the door clear. I hope your friend is okay.”

“Thank you,” Jensen repeated, shaking the man’s hand before turning his attention to the guard Jared had attacked. “I’m really sorry, man. He didn’t mean it, honestly.”

The guard held a hand up, smiling tightly. “S’okay, man. If anyone came up to my wife like that, I’d probably be snapping too.”

Jensen smiled, giving him a nod before turning and ushering Y/N and Jared down the corridor. They made it out of the airport with no further incident, finding Jensen’s car where he’d left it in the parking garage. He had to go back for their luggage but Y/N remained, settling Jared into the backseat.

“It’s not going well so far,” she murmured, kissing his forehead when he instantly curled up on her lap, one hand clutching her shirt. “I’m so sorry, baby.”

He didn’t reply and she leaned back, stroking his long hair again, hoping that this wasn’t a omen of their future in America.


	9. Chapter 9

Jared couldn’t stop looking out of the window as they moved out of the city, keeping to the quieter freeways. It was a four-hour drive to Dallas and Jensen wasn’t with them. Y/N was positive she could keep Jared calm but opted for a hired driver with the car. There was a privacy screen between them and the driver and he adhered to strict instructions not to talk unless spoken to.

As it was, Jared couldn’t stop asking questions and eventually, the privacy screen was wound down. Y/N watched with a smile as Jared got to know Michael; apparently, he was at ease in a one-to-one situation and remarkably adjusted to cars.

She supposed he’d been in the jeep at the lodge plenty of times. He wasn’t a primitive creature like he thought he was and definitely not stupid. His inquisitive nature had him asking about the landscape around Texas, the adverts, the other cars on the road - it was enjoyable to witness his almost puppy-like nature.

Y/N’s apartment was in a residential street - a house split into two units, separate front doors. Her neighbor was an elderly lady with a thousand cats who always baked her a casserole at Christmas and watered her plants for her while she was away.

Jared was hesitant when Michael pulled the car up, asking if Y/N wanted her bags carried up to the door. She accepted with a “thank you”, turning her attention to Jared, who was eyeing the house with a mixture of curiosity and fear. “You okay, Jare?”

He blinked, his gaze refocusing on you and he smiled, although it was clearly forced. “I’m okay,” he rasped, nodding. Y/N wasn’t convinced and decided to take it slow, climbing out of the car first and waiting for him by the door. Her heart leaped when he instantly slid across the seat before he stopped dead and her hope faded. “It smells different here,” Jared murmured, looking out and squinting in the bright Texas sun. “And it’s hot but… not like the jungle.”

“No,” Y/N confessed. “Texas heat is a little more oven-roasted than Africa. But at least it’s not humid.” Jared grinned at her and she held her hand out. “But I smell the same, right?”

Jared took her wrist, turning it in his hand and bending to nuzzle his nose against her pulse. Y/N sucked in a breath and shuddered. “You smell exactly the same,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss on her wrist.

“And I’m not going anywhere,” she murmured back.

Slowly, he started to move, getting out of the car, keeping his eyes on her as she led him up the path. Michael had left the bags by the door and he was wary as he walked back down, unsure how Jared was reacting. When the giant held out his hand and smiled at him, the driver sighed in relief. “Thank you, Michael,” Jared said, shaking Michael’s hand firmly.

“You’re welcome, Jared,” the shorter man replied, grinning. “Y/N has my number. If you need a friend, I’m there, man.”

Jared beamed at that and the tension seemed to melt out of his shoulders. He waited on the step as Michael drove off, waving to him and Y/N unlocked the front door. One of Mrs. Branson’s cats sat on the ledge along the bottom of the house, glaring at her and Y/N shuddered.

“That’s a cat!” Jared stated. “Wow, I didn’t realize they were so small.”

Y/N grinned. “That is Pudding,” she said. “And he is the literal devil. You’ve probably met jaguars with better attitudes towards human beings.”

Jared was still smiling, shaking his head. “I bet he’ll like me.”

She chuckled, tutting. “Don’t come running to me when he claws you up like you went ten rounds with a blender.” Turning, Y/N picked up the suitcases, ready to haul them inside, but Jared appeared next to her, taking the heavy load and carrying them inside.

“It’s quieter than I thought it would be,” Jared commented, looking around the apartment as he reached the top of the stairs. Y/N followed, locking the front door and groaning at the huge pile of post Mrs. Branson had kindly sorted into “likely junk”, “junk”, and “looks important”.

Y/N always opened all of them, just in case.

“We’re quite far out from the city here. I share a garden with Mrs. Branson,” Y/N explained, gesturing for him to put the suitcases down. Jared complied, following as she crooked a finger at him, leading him through to the living room. “I’ve got two bedrooms, a kitchen, a walk-in shower, and,” she turned, revealing the balcony and window, “a great view.”

Jared moved closer to the window, staring out into the lovely garden below. It was huge and obviously well cared for, judging by the neatly trimmed hedges and pristine flower beds. He counted six cats, a possible seventh that may have been a statue.

“Mrs. Branson couldn’t manage the stairs anymore,” Y/N said from behind him. “She needed someone quiet who could be trusted. I’m away a lot and I don’t need much space. My mom knew her, through her church. She had the place converted and I took on the top floor.”

He nodded, still staring out over the gardens. “It’s very beautiful. So different from Africa,” he murmured, slowly turning to look at her. “But the view is still the best in the world.”

Y/N giggled. “You can stop with the cheesy lines now,” she teased, “you already got me.” Jared chuckled, pulling her close. “So, you’ll have to meet Mrs. Branson but she’s sweet. Like a grandmother.” She paused, spotting Lucky, the British short-hair that liked to chew things, lounging in her kitchen. “With a thousand annoying cats.”

Jared blinked in surprise. “A thousand? That’s a lot of cats.”

“She doesn’t have a thousand,” Y/N laughed. “Maybe thirteen? And one of them is in my kitchen.” Jared looked around, spotting the cat, who perked up at the disruption to his nap. He was laying across the nice red tablecloth that hadn’t had holes in it when she’d left. “Uh, Lucky!”

The cat looked up at her as she approached, completely unbothered by her appearance. He yawned and stretched, rolling over to bare his stomach. Jared moved closer as Y/N tried to push the fat cat off of the table.

“This fat shit has had six operations to remove foreign materials from his stomach,” she grunted and Lucky stared at her, refusing to move. “He chews anything. And this was a nice tablecloth!”

Jared reached out, scratching Lucky’s belly and the cat’s ears pricked up at the new smell. He turned his head, blinking up at the gigantic man and for a second, Y/N thought she might see the cat move faster than she ever had. He rolled, getting to his feet with all the grace of a drunk, shaking out and sending grey hair flying everywhere. Jared laughed and Lucky headbutted his palm, demanding more attention.

“Cats are awesome,” Jared exclaimed. “We don’t have them back home. Well, I think people do in the town but I’ve never seen one. They’d get eaten out in the wild.”

Y/N grimaced at the thought, taking the opportunity to scoop Lucky off of the table. The fat cat mewled but sank into her arms with little resistance. “Go home, Lucky,” she ordered, dropping him outside the window onto the flat roof of Mrs. Branson’s kitchen. “Stop chewing my things.”

The cat yawned again and laid down on the roof, rolling onto his back to bask in the sun. Y/N grunted in irritation, closing the window and turning to Jared who was chuckling. “He’s a funny cat. Very affectionate.”

“Most of them are docile. They’re just… too tame. There’s a saying,” she tried to think of it, remembering Mrs. Branson saying it one night at the cats’ dinner time, “dogs have owners, cats have staff.” Jared laughed even harder, prompting Y/N to join him. “Hey,” she said, “let’s go see if Mrs. Branson is in. She’ll probably insist we stay for a cup of tea if that’s okay?”

Jared nodded enthusiastically. “Yes. I would like to meet the lady with a thousand cats.”

*****

If Mrs. Branson wasn’t so old she made dirt look young, Y/N would be worried about the way she flirted with Jared. Her amazed gasp when she opened the door had the younger woman blushing. “Y/N! How wonderful to see you back! And you brought a guest?”

“I did,” Y/N said, leaning in to hug the old lady. Mrs. Branson smelled like petunia oil and disinfectant but it was a kind of comforting smell like when visited your granny. “This is Jared. Jared, this is Mrs. Branson.”

“Oh, Amelia, please,” Mrs. Branson blushed, holding out her hand. “Only my students call me Mrs. Branson.” She smiled as Jared took her hand gently and bent his head.

“Hello.”

“Oh my, he’s a handsome one, isn’t he?” the old lady gushed and Y/N went bright red as Jared grinned, hiding behind his long hair. “Come on in before you get sunstroke.” She motioned them in, closing the door behind them. “So, how long are you staying, Y/N?”

“A while this time,” Y/N replied, taking a seat in Mrs. Branson’s lounge, narrowly avoiding sitting on Charlie, the newest addition was still tiny and unfortunately the same shade as the brown couch. She squealed and ran, hiding underneath the armchair and glaring at Y/N like she wanted to claw her face off. “Sorry!” Y/N squeaked, checking around her for any more cats.

Jared sat next to her, his long legs bent up so his knees nearly touched his chest. Mrs. Branson bustled into the open plan kitchen, turning the stove on. “Tea?”

“Yes, please,” Y/N replied and Jared nodded.

“Yes, I would very much like some tea, Amelia.”

Mrs. Branson blushed. “Are you keeping this one, Y/N?” Y/N didn’t get a chance to reply as the old lady wagged a finger at her. “Don’t be about to tell me he’s not yours, girl. I can smell a newly mated pair a mile off and you two are absolutely adorable.” She chuckled, turning back to the stove to place the kettle over it. When she turned back, Y/N’s cheeks were still bright red but Jared was now holding her hand. “Where did you meet?”

“Jared was injured,” Y/N said slowly, unsure how much Jared wanted people to know. “I was called in to help him and, well -”

“Excuse me for asking,” Mrs. Branson asked, frowning. “But what happened to that dreadful Alpha that was here with you last time?” Jared stiffened next to Y/N. “He was a nightmare. You know he threatened to skin Lucky for chewing the front of his stupid Mazda?”

Y/N’s face darkened. “Patrick won’t be welcome anywhere near me,” she replied, “I should have listened to you.”

“Damn straight you should have,” the old lady grimaced, shaking her head. The kettle started to whistle and she picked up the teapot, positioning it next to the stove. She kept talking as she started to pour the hot water through the tea leaves. “I never liked him. Rude, arrogant man. But this one,” she looked over and winked, “this one is a good, honorable boy. I can tell.”

Jared’s chest puffed out with pride and Y/N smiled, clutching his hand tightly. “Yeah, he is.”

Mrs. Branson finished making the tea as Jared stared at his mate, smiling dopily. He didn’t even turn as the old lady placed a tray on the table in front of them, plucking a sugar cube from the dish and dropping it into her black tea. “So, Jared. Where were you born?”

“Apparently, right here in Texas,” he answered, “but I grew up in Africa.”

“Huh, you’ve got a good Texas accent for a boy who grew up in Africa,” the old lady commented.

Jared smiled. “That’s because Jensen sounds like it. I picked it up over the last couple of decades.” Mrs. Branson frowned at Y/N who smiled back nervously. 

“Jensen? That’s your Alpha friend, right? The one who flirts outrageously?”

Y/N laughed, nodding. “Yeah, that’s Jensen. And no he still hasn’t met a girl.” Mrs. Branson scoffed in disgust, rolling her eyes as Y/N explained. “Mrs. Branson has been trying to get Jensen to realize that she’s a perfectly suitable Omega for him but he just won’t listen.”

Jared laughed again as Mrs. Branson looked haughtily back at him before bursting into giggles. “Don’t you worry dear,” she chuckled, “I won’t be making eyes at your handsome Alpha. Besides, nothing works right with me anyway!” She offered up the tea to Y/N who took it and poured herself and Jared a cup. “So your parents raised you in Africa?”

With a shake of his head, Jared smiled, averting his eyes. “No. My parents died when I was a baby. I was raised by apes.”

Mrs. Branson spat out her tea and her eyes went wide. “I beg your pardon?”

Y/N laughed, shaking her head. “Jared, you need to sorta build up to that,” she whispered, trying to ease the sudden anxiety on his face. “People are gonna think you’re joking.”

“But I’m not.” Jared frowned. “My apologies, Mrs. Branson,” he said. “I haven’t spent a lot of time with other people, mostly just Jensen, and his friends. It’s my first time in America since I was a child.”

“You were really raised by apes?” the old lady stuttered, staring at him and he nodded, mirroring Y/N’s actions. “My word. How remarkable.”

“Jensen and his parents helped me. I didn’t want to leave my home,” he paused, looking at Y/N with a smile, “until I met Y/N.” Mrs. Branson smiled, tilting her head at him, a wistful look in her eye.

“You remind me of my Howard. Such a stern man but like a boy at heart. I see that boyishness in you, Jared.” The old lady smiled, looking over at Y/N. “I think you were fated. Just like me and my Howard. I know all you youngsters think “true mates” are a fairy tale but they’re not.” She leaned forward, taking Y/N’s hand. “Don’t let anything stand in the way of your future together.”

“I won’t,” Y/N replied, her voice barely a whisper as the older woman caught her in a trance.

The moment broke and Mrs. Branson cleared her throat, sitting straight. “Now, I want to hear all about how you met. Oh, I think I have some lemon cake. Do you like lemon cake, Jared?”


	10. Chapter 10

The apartment was too small. Jared hated it but he forced a smile onto his face. Okay, the place was bigger than his little treehouse but the point of his treehouse was just to sleep. It seemed here, people just lived indoors and it was… claustrophobic.

Y/N was quick to pick up on his discomfort after the first couple of days. Going out to the mall, to a bar - those were things she’d normally do. But Jared didn’t need that overwhelming experience. He needed peace and quiet, a connection with nature that wasn’t adopting all twenty thousand of Mrs. Branson’s cats.

Lucky, in particular, had become very attached to the overgrown man, scaling his legs on more than one occasion just to monopolize Jared’s attention. He still hated Y/N.

On the third day, she went down to speak to Mrs. Branson and pay the next six months rent. The old lady was curious as ever, prodding as always and questioning constantly.

“He’s a very attractive man,” she commented, bustling around the kitchen, obviously aware of her accounts book sitting on the counter but dragging it out so she could probe her some more. Y/N smiled, shaking her head; she’d been expecting it. “How long are you staying this time, dear?”

“Not long,” Y/N admitted, sighing heavily. “Jared isn’t… he’s not used to the city. He’s not used to people. I think he thinks that I want to be here. That I should be here.”

“You just want to be anywhere he is,” Mrs. Branson finished, a knowing smile on her face. “Ah-ha!” She seized upon her account book, moving over to the kitchen table and gesturing for Y/N to follow. “Going blind in my old age,” she explained, missing the younger woman’s eye-roll. “Now, you’re paying the next six months.”

“Yup,” Y/N replied, popping the “p”. “If you need any extra -”

“Don’t be silly,” Mrs. Branson scoffed, interrupting her. “I don’t really need this but you’re the one who insists.” She opened the book, reaching for her pen. “Old ladies like me don’t worry about money, dear. Money is trivial.” She sighed, tracing her finger over old notes that had belonged to Mr. Branson. “Love is important.”

Y/N smiled, sitting back in her chair. “It is. I didn’t realize how much.”

Mrs. Branson looked up, her wrinkled eyes watery. “You never do until you find your soulmate. That one person who completes you, the second you lay eyes upon them. It’s like you’d always been missing a piece but never knew.”

“Yeah,” Y/N whispered, dropping her eyes. “What would you do if I gave the apartment up?” she asked, hesitantly. “If I decide to take him back to his home.”

Mrs. Branson shrugged. “I might sell the place,” she murmured, looking up and around the kitchen. “No old woman needs this much space. My friend Robert is in a lovely community over in Rochdale County. I’ve been to visit and he says it is such a wonderful place to live.” She smiled, looking back at Y/N. “This house could be put back to how it was, would make a nice home for a family.”

Y/N’s smile returned and she nodded. “It would. It has. But what about the cats?”

“Oh, they love cats! Wouldn’t be a problem. Although Lucky might have something to say about it.”

“Whose tablecloths would he destroy?” Y/N quipped and both women laughed.

“Don’t pay me the money, Y/N,” Mrs. Branson urged, as soon as she recovered from her mirth. “Keep it. Figure out what you are doing. What is best for both of you. Use the apartment for as long as you need.” She paused, winking. “I suspect it will not be for long.”

Y/N nodded, standing from the table and leaning over to hug the old lady. “Thank you, Amelia. You have always been such a wonderful friend.”

Mrs. Branson grinned back, returning the hug. “And you, a wonderful granddaughter,” she replied, making Y/N blush. “Just promise me, wherever you go, you’ll write to me in my doddering old folks home.”

*****

“Where are we going?” Jared asked, frowning up at Y/N as she packed sandwiches into a lunch bag, alongside fruit, nuts and some juice cartons.

“We’re going out for the day. It’s a nice day and I want to show you my home.” Jared tilted his head a little and Y/N smiled, zipping up the bag and slinging it over her shoulder before approaching him. “You’ll love it, I promise.”

Pedernales Falls State Park was an hour’s drive from Austin and Jared was visibly relaxed as they got out into the open air, windows all down in the car. When Y/N pulled the car onto the dirt track leading into the best part of the park, he perked right up, looking around in wonder at the tall trees and greenery surrounding them.

“I was starting to think you didn’t have forests here,” he quipped and Y/N smiled, parking the car in a shaded spot and turning the engine off. “I’ve missed the trees,” Jared murmured, staring out of the open window. Y/N got out of the car, walking around to grab the lunch, waiting for Jared to open the door and get out.

It turned out to be the best idea she could have had. On a weekday, the park was practically deserted and Jared didn’t seem bothered by the few odd dog walkers or hikers. Within ten minutes, he was barefoot and bare-chested, almost like an excited child as they walked through the park.

Mrs. Branson’s words and her own echoed back at her.

Jared wasn’t meant to be in Texas. Maybe he’d been born here but it wasn’t his home. And the more she thought about it, Y/N realized she hadn’t been back in a long time. Was a place really home when you were there two weeks a year?

Even when they left Pedernales and headed home, Jared was still buzzing, re-energized. He practically tackled Y/N through the door, barely sparing a hello to poor Lucky, who sat at the bottom of the steps and meowed unpleasantly.

“Need you,” Jared murmured, kissing a sloppy trail along her throat, his hands almost tearing her clothes. Y/N responded in kind, pushing down his shorts and remembering that Jared didn’t really have an affinity for more than one layer of clothing.

His cock was already hard and leaking when she wrapped her fingers around it, prompting the Alpha to moan desperately. Curling his hands around Y/N’s slighter frame, cupping her ass, he picked her up easily and carried her to the bed, both of them landing heavily but not stopping in their urgency for each other.

“Alpha,” Y/N gasped when Jared’s hand forced her thighs apart, shredding her shorts. His fingers slid against her folds, dragging her panties out of the way.

“You wear too much,” he snarled, destroying the thin cotton when it refused his actions. Y/N whined loudly and Jared pushed a single thick finger inside her, groaning when her body clutched at him reflexively. He thrust slowly, watching her arch and writhe, smirking decadently. Adding a second finger made her mewl and Jared lowered his body, keeping his fingers inside her and lapping at her clit.

She screamed for him, gripping the sheets with one hand and his hair with the other, making him growl against her. “Jared -” He didn’t stop, forcing her higher and higher until she was boneless and limp, gasping and twitching as he kept sucking at her clit.

Smacking his lips, he drew back, dragging his fingers from her body and Y/N looked at him with lidded eyes. Jared crawled back up the length of her body, holding up his body on one strong arm, the other fisting his cock and lining up with her.

Y/N whimpered when he pushed into her, slowly and steadily, fighting the urge to thrust into her and make her scream. He preferred it like this; her body clutching at him, her entire being practically vibrating with the promise of what Jared could make her feel. When he was fully sheathed inside her, Y/N sighed, like she’d found completion.

“Mine,” he murmured, tracing his lips across the swell of her breast before he tugged her vest down with his teeth. Y/N moved quickly to strip the shirt off, not even bothering to unhook the bra before she awkwardly dragged it over her head. Jared grinned, dropping his head to mouth at one hard nipple, scraping his teeth over the sensitive bud.

“Jared,” she whispered, cupping his face to kiss him again. He responded with enthusiasm, growling against her mouth and slowly rocking his hips. Gradually, the pace between them built, until Y/N was clinging to his shoulders and crying out over and over with each slam of his body against her.

He fucked her through her climax and when she was done, he pulled away, forcing her onto her belly. Y/N instinctively raised her ass into the air, presenting for him and Jared groaned, running one hand over her ass, dipping down between her thighs to her exposed pussy. “You’re so wet for me, ‘mega,” he purred, dragging two fingers over her slit.

She squeaked when his mouth was on her again, licking and lapping at her soaked hole. Jared had no intention of getting her to cum; he just wanted a taste but that thought alone was enough to have her on the edge again.

His intention was short-lived and Jared pulled away, lining his cock up with her entrance, pushing into her again. This time wasn’t so languid - she needed his knot and he needed to cum. He slid his hand through her hair, dragging her up until he could loop one arm around her belly and the other around her breasts.

Y/N whimpered again, molding against his body and Jared groaned, his hand splayed out across her stomach, fingertips brushing her bikini line. “So warm and wet,” he snarled top lip curling into an animal-like expression. “Wonder what you’d look like all full here.”

She gasped, clenching in response to his words and Jared chuckled low in his throat, nipping at her ear as he slowly fucked up into her.

“Want that?” he asked, leaving a trail of little bites down her throat until he reached his mark, branded on her skin like some sort of chemical burn, instantly recognizable to anyone who saw it. “Want me to fill you up with pups? Breed you?”

What answer was she supposed to give? Her heart was crying yes, in perfect unison with her hormones, not even giving her brain the time to juggle the pros and cons. At that moment, all she wanted was Jared, bare inside her and filling her to the brim.

“Alpha, please,” she whined, closing her eyes, feeling Jared’s knot start to swell and lock inside her. “I need it.”

He growled loudly, pushing her back down onto all fours, resuming a brutal pace that slammed the headboard into the wall. Y/N couldn’t scream, couldn’t cry out; all she could do was cling to the sheets and enjoy the ride. Jared’s fingers left bruises on her hips where he fucked her and by the time his knot popped, Y/N thought she might pass out from pleasure.

Jared came, slumping over her, covering his mark on her with his mouth, sucking lightly. For a while, he didn’t move, keeping his weight off of Y/N until she weakly protested that her legs were numb. Jared chuckled, rolling onto his side and taking her with him, cradling her in his huge body, almost protectively.

“I wanna stay here,” he whispered, nuzzling at her throat. “Wherever you are, I wanna be there with you.”

Y/N was barely awake, practically marinated in happy hormones, so her mind didn’t quite register the question. She mumbled a reply and Jared smiled, kissing her shoulder before settling down.


	11. Chapter 11

The sudden noise of a door closing had Jared’s eyes snapping open and he turned over, finding Y/N still asleep, both hands underneath the pillow and her face smooshed into the fabric. His instincts had him checking over her before sliding from the bed, still nude and silent.

Creeping out of the bedroom door, he found the hallway bright with early morning sunshine and something moved in the kitchen. Jared slipped down the hallway, keeping to the shadows, pouncing just as a tall figure came out of the adjoining room and Jared reacted.

The threat to his mate was strong and Alpha and Jared pushed the intruder back into the kitchen, practically roaring at him, sunlight blinding him from between the kitchen blinds. He lashed out, trying to grab hold of the man, missing him on the first try. The second attempt had his fingers twisted in the intruder’s shirt, flinging him across the room. He slammed into the wall, breaking the plaster easily and slumped down unconscious.

“Jared!” Y/N screamed, running into the room with a sheet around her waist. On the floor, Jensen was bleeding from the head, out cold with bits of plaster stuck to him.

The confusion dissolved as Jared turned, able to see who he’d attacked. His eyes went wide and he stumbled backward, staring at his best friend, crumpled and unmoving.

“Oh shit, Jensen,” his Omega dropped to her knees, reaching for her friend, sighing in relief when she found a pulse. “He’s alive. He’s alive.”

“Y/N -”

The sound of sirens echoed through the open kitchen window just before Mrs. Branson yelled up the stairs for Y/N. Y/N looked at Jared, panic in her eyes, before she rushed off to assure Mrs. Branson that she was fine.

Three cops rushed up the stairs, tasers pulled and Jared freaked. He backed up, climbing up and crouching on the kitchen counter, snarled at the new intruders and Y/N pushed through. “Jared! Jared!” she begged, almost crying and he went quiet, staring at her. She didn’t seem to be in any danger from the men. “It’s okay, baby. Look, Mrs. Branson was woken by the noise and she called the police because she was worried.”

“Ma’am,” one of the officers said slowly, “if you could step away from the suspect, please.” He wasn’t requesting but Y/N didn’t want to give them any excuse to taser Jared. “Ma’am,” the officer repeated.

Jensen groaned and came to, sitting up slowly and clutching his head. “Fuck, Jare,” he grunted and Y/N turned, rushing to his side, checking the injury. “I thought you were gonna kill me.”

“Sir?” the officer holstered his taser, moving towards Jensen on the floor. “Can you tell me what happened?”

“Yeah,” Jensen muttered, reaching out for Y/N to help him to his feet. “What happened was I was stupid enough to let myself into the house of a newly mated pair, one of whom isn’t quite…” He paused, raising an eyebrow at the officer. “Jared isn’t used to people,” he explained honestly. “This is my fault. I’m really sorry, officer, but everything is fine here.”

The cop stood straight, looking at his buddies before grabbing his radio, reporting in a false alarm. Y/N saw them out, fleetingly worried about leaving Jensen and Jared alone but nothing seemed to be simmering between them.

Mrs. Branson wanted to talk to her, distracting her from getting back upstairs to her Alpha. “Sweetheart, is everything okay?” the old woman asked and Y/N smiled.

“Jensen just spooked Jared is all. Everything is fine,” she assured her landlady, waving off her concerns and dashing back upstairs. Jared was sat on the kitchen floor and Jensen was making coffee. “You need stitches, Jen,” she pointed out, clutching her sheet tightly.

“And you need clothes.” Jensen glanced at Jared, grimacing when he looked back to Y/N. “And so does he. I have seen more than enough of him naked, thank you very much.”

*****

Once Jared had some shorts on and Y/N had located a simple summer dress, the three of them sat in the kitchen with the coffee Jensen had made. He’d cleaned and dressed the wound on his forehead - luckily he didn’t appear to have concussion and there were no other injuries.

“Why are you here?” Y/N asked, frowning. “I only spoke to you yesterday.”

Jensen sighed. “You didn’t answer your phone last night so I drove out because I was worried.”

“My phone died while we were out. I was taking pictures all day -” Y/N paused, looking at Jensen in concern. “Why would you be worried?”

Jensen pulled out his phone, tapping on the screen before pushing it across the table. “Your charming ex-boyfriend got his knot in a twist.” Y/N snatched at the phone, her expression turning to horror as she read it. “He’s always been a slimy piece of shit, Y/N. You knew he wasn’t gonna just walk away like that.”

“Yeah but TMZ?” Y/N spat, dropping the phone. “There’s photos of us at the airport, when Jared…”

Jared frowned, reaching out to touch her arm, sensing her anxiety. “What’s wrong? What did Patrick do?”

Y/N sighed, turning to him and taking his hands. “Patrick is a red carpet conservationist. He doesn’t actually care about his job but he makes a lot of money doing it. He does the wooing, the publicity, and apparently, sells stories about his ex-girlfriend cheating on him with an Alpha who lives in the wild.”

“The publicity is unfortunately working in his favor,” Jensen drawled, sitting up straight when Y/N’s home phone rang. She got up, answering it and listening to whoever is on the other end.

“No comment,” she ground out, slamming the phone down. Turning back to the two Alphas, she ran a hand through her hair. “Okay. They’re calling. Which means pretty soon they’re going to be knocking.” Her eyes went to the window. “We need to leave.”

“And go where?” Jensen asked, standing up. “Patrick won’t leave you alone. You snubbed him. He’s out for revenge.”

Jared was getting more and more worked up, scowling and digging his fingers into the table top. Y/N looked at the floor before shaking her head. “This was a stupid idea anyway,” she mumbled. “Jared isn’t going to be happy here. I’m not going to be happy here because he’s miserable.” Her eyes met Jared’s across the room. “We don’t belong here.”

His expression turned to confusion as she crossed the room. “Are you saying we’re going home?”

Y/N nodded, letting him pull her into his lap. “Yes,” she whispered, cupping his face with one hand and pressing the tip of her nose to his. “We’re going home.”

*****

Within a few hours, Jensen had booked flights and Y/N had managed to arrange for all of her stuff to be packed up and shipped within the next couple of months. Mrs. Branson, that ever-knowing smile on her face, had assured her that she would take care of it and Y/N left the house with two suitcases, filled with clothes and items she could not live without.

Jared only had one little bag - his dislike for too much clothing made him a light traveler.

“I only managed to book two seats,” Jensen instructed. “I’m flying out to Kansas to meet with Jim. We’re going to track Patrick down and subpoena the asshole.”

“You know it won’t stop him,” Y/N replied hopelessly. “I just hope he’s not stupid enough to follow us halfway around the world.”

“Seats are booked under a pseudonym,” Jensen added, handing over a company credit card. “And you now work for me.” She frowned, ready to argue but Jensen held up a hand. “No. We’ll fight about it later. Get him home.” He leaned in, kissing her on the cheek as Jared stood behind her. Jensen held his hand out and Jared shook it firmly. “Take care of her, brother.”

“I will,” Jared promised, pulling his friend in for a hug, both of them slapping the other’s back in a manly fashion.

“I’ll be with you in a couple of weeks,” Jensen grinned and then he was gone, leaving Y/N and Jared to catch their red-eye to New York before flying on to the west coast of Africa.

Y/N felt sick the entire flight, to the point she actually threw up. She was used to flying but with the nerves and stress of everything, it was no wonder she felt off kilter. Jared didn’t comment - he was there for when she needed comfort and kept close to her the entire flight.

When she finally started to doze off from exhaustion, two hours from their destination, Jared held her against him as much as he could with the seat belt on. He buried his nose in her hair, ignoring the lingering scent of sickness, frowning when he detected something new in her natural odor. It was light and fresh, like a new dawn in spring; he’d never smelled it before.

Without mentioning, Jared slowly drifted off to sleep, waking when the plane started to descend. The cabin crew came through and Y/N stirred, sitting up with a drowsy expression on her face. “Are we there?” she asked, stretching and Jared watched her, smiling fondly.

“Yeah,” he replied and Y/N looked at him with a dopey grin.

“You did better on this flight than I did,” she commented and Jared chuckled. “Ugh, I hope it doesn’t take too long to get through customs. I feel awful.” He stared at her for a moment, noticing the drawn pallor of her skin, the circles under her eyes. “Think I’ve caught something.”

“I’m sure Misha can check you over,” Jared offered, jumping a little when the cabin crew rolled the drinks cart past him towards the secure area. “I’ll be glad to be back home,” he mentioned, eyes darting around. “People are too… peopley.”

Y/N giggled, leaning back in her seat. “I’m gonna have to work on making that treehouse a little cosier,” she quipped and Jared leaned over, nuzzling her shoulder.

“I don’t think the treehouse is really gonna be much use,” he muttered, closing his eyes again. “I wanna build you a house.” She turned, blinking at him in shock, disturbing him from his spot on her shoulder and he looked up. “What?”

“You want to build me a house?” she repeated and he nodded, frowning. “That’s… a lot of work, Jare.”

He shrugged, rolling his head back against the seat pillow, his long hair catching on the fabric. “It’s what an Alpha is supposed to do. Provide somewhere safe and warm for his mate and -” Jared stopped short of what he was going to say, cheeks turning red.

“Pups,” Y/N finished quietly, smiling as she laid her head on his shoulder. “For his mate and pups.”

Jared didn’t say anything; the corners of his lips twitched and Y/N sighed happily. She didn’t need an answer. Her thoughts of the future had become a lot clearer in the last few weeks - everything had changed but not for the worse. They were stumbling now, figuring out their way but she knew, deep down, as long as she had Jared, everything would be okay.

*****

The lodge house was a relieving sight when the jeep pulled into view and Jared finally felt the tension ebb away from his tired muscles. Nearly a full day of traveling had left both him and Y/N exhausted, even more so in Y/N’s case as the stomach bug she’d picked up forced them to stop three times on the drive back so she could puke on the side of the road.

Misha had come to collect them and had immediately expressed concern about Y/N’s condition, insisting on checking her over when they returned. Jared surprised her by asking if they could stay at the lodge, which Misha readily agreed to.

“Nice to be home, huh?” the exuberant medic said, smiling in the mirror at his large friend. Jared nodded, smiling happily, one arm looped around Y/N’s shoulders. “You guys should go on up to Y/N’s room, get some rest.”

“Good idea,” Y/N mumbled, reaching for the door before the jeep had even come to a stop. She climbed out, instantly bending over and retching uselessly into the dirt. “Fuck,” she groaned, clutching her belly. “I avoided fast food. Why the hell does my stomach hate me?”

Misha jumped out of the jeep, Jared beating him to her side, helping her stand straight. When she couldn’t without retching, Jared scooped her up, carrying her into the house. Misha followed them upstairs, frowning at the way Y/N was still trying to throw up. “Er, I don’t wanna overstep my boundaries as a friend,” he started, “but have you guys been using protection?”

Jared’s eyebrows raised towards his hairline as Y/N made an annoyed sound and rolled onto her side as soon as he placed her on the bed. “Shit,” she grunted. “I’m on the pill but…”

“That’s not always 100%,” Misha drawled, leaning against the doorframe. “Might be an idea to cross that off the list of “things that might be wrong”.”

Y/N nodded, keeping her eyes closed and Jared stood by the side of the bed, looking and feeling a bit useless. “You might be pregnant?” he whispered, prompting Misha to disappear. Jared stripped his shirt and shoes, climbing onto the bed behind Y/N and spooning her to his chest. “Do you think…”

“I don’t wanna think,” Y/N interrupted with a grumble, “I want to sleep. Can we worry about it when I don’t feel like processed garbage?”

Jared chuckled, kissing her shoulder and scenting that odd smell again. He inhaled deeply, one hand sliding around to cup her belly. “Might explain why I can smell fresh morning dew and damp grass,” he murmured, nuzzling into the back of her neck. “Omega scents change with their hormones.”

“Stop being a textbook and let me sleep,” Y/N protested, sounding like a petulant child.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Get some rest. We’ll figure it out tomorrow.”


	12. Chapter 12

Jared stared at the stick in his hand, focusing in on the little blue plus sign. He wasn’t quite sure how to process, unlike Y/N who was processing by completely freaking out. Fourteen hours of sleep had recovered her equilibrium and she’d stopped throwing up, although remembering their concerns from beforehand had instantly driven her to take one of the old tests in the bathroom cabinet.

“It’s out of date though,” she protested, as Misha watched her pace, trying not to laugh at the completely dumbfounded giant in the middle of the room. Y/N was waving her arms around, circling Jared like a neurotic shark, her concern going from 0 to 60 in under a minute. “It’s wrong. Misha?”

“Those sell by dates aren’t always indicative of how long they last. As far as I know… there’s not a big chance it’s wrong,” he provided and Y/N stopped dead, glaring at him. “What? I’m telling you the truth.” He sat up, frowning. “Aren’t you happy? I mean you guys, you’re like the destined lovers of the jungle. So you’re ramping up the speed a little, doesn’t mean you can’t make it work.”

“I haven’t built the house,” Jared murmured, still in a daze.

“What house?” Misha asked, pulling a face.

“I want to build her a house,” the larger man explained. “It’s what I’m supposed to do. We should have a home before this… this…” His eyes widened and he looked at Y/N. “I’ve never even held a baby! I don’t know anything about them!”

Y/N stared at him. “You’ve been around baby animals. It’s the same thing. Feed, water, don’t drop. Just with diapers.”

Misha chuckled, shaking his head and standing up. “Look, let’s prove this. We’ve got a field laboratory so we can do a blood test. Conclusive. At the most, you’re what, three weeks? A month?” Y/N and Jared both nodded. “Then you’ve got plenty of time to figure it out. Build a house. You think anyone knows what they’re doing going into this?”

Jared shrugged and Y/N sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Blood test,” she said, looking over at Misha. He nodded and her shoulders dropped. “I wanna know for sure..” Her eyes flickered to Jared. “You wanna know?”

“Yeah,” he murmured, “I do.”

*****

“Look at it this way, you’ve got nine months to build a house.”

Misha’s suggestion didn’t lessen the shock for either Jared or Y/N. Both of them stared at the printed results from the quick blood test Misha had done which stated that she was clearly pregnant. Neither of them spoke in response to his words and Misha stood up, slipping from the room without them making a sound.

“This is happening,” Y/N whispered, not taking her eyes off of the word “POSITIVE”. Jared nodded, his mouth a thin line. “We’re going to be parents.”

Jared cleared his throat but no words came out. He didn’t know what to say. How could you be happy and terrified at the same time?

Y/N turned, dropping it onto the table. “Starin’ at it ain’t gonna change it,” she grunted, rolling her eyes. “God, I sound like my father.”

“Do you want to change it?” Jared asked suddenly, hurt on his face. Y/N span round to face him, confusion in her eyes. “Because the way you said that made it sound like you wanted to change it.”

“No, Jared,” Y/N soothed, reaching out to him. “I just… we’ve barely had a month together. We haven’t even figured out how to live together yet and we’re…” She gestured to her belly, a frustrated expression crossing her features. “We’ve gotta figure this out.”

Jared took a step back. “You don’t sound like you’re happy about this.”

“I’m not happy about the timing,” she stressed, her eyes pleading with him but Jared was already feeling the gut wrenching feel of rejection, churning in his belly to fuel his doubt. “Jare-”

“I need,” he dodged her touch, “I need a minute.”

And he was gone. Y/N chased after him but Jared’s strength had entirely returned and he was sprinting barefoot across the field at the front of the lodge before she could stop him. She screamed his name uselessly before dropping to her ass on the porch, cradling her head in her hands.

“He’ll come back,” Misha said from behind her; Y/N didn’t move. “Jared doesn’t process things like us. For him, the social constructs of taking your time in a relationship don’t exist. He’s lived with wild creatures all his life. And gorillas don’t really date.”

Y/N couldn’t help the snort of laughter at his comment, turning to look at him with red-rimmed eyes. “You think he’ll come back?”

Misha smiled, moving to sit beside her. “I know he will. He’s head over heels for you, Y/N.”

She sighed, staring out across the plains. “I’m pretty gone for him too,” she whispered and Misha threw an arm around her shoulders. “I fucked up.”

“No, you reacted like a normal person would,” he chided. “Babies are scary.” He hugged her for a second before pulling back. “Give him a day or so. Let him run out his frustration in the jungle. You shouldn’t corner a wild animal.”

“He’s not a wild animal,” Y/N scolded, frowning at him, despite knowing Misha was jesting like always. She stood up, shooting one last glance at the tree line, not seeing anything remotely Jared-shaped. “Sorry,” she murmured, touching Misha’s shoulder. “I’m gonna make some lunch.”

*****

Jensen returned before Jared did, fresh supplies weighing down the back of the truck that Jim had hired to collect him from the airport. He commented on Jared’s absence but Y/N refused to talk about it. Misha puzzled him further when the Beta stopped Y/N carrying anything into the house, giving her an order to get some rest.

“She was sick on the way back,” Misha explained, dodging the bullet for her. “And I don’t want her to make herself sick again.”

Y/N poked her tongue out, flipping him off at the same time before storming off back to her room. Jensen watched in bewilderment, unsure how to react. “She seems…”

“Pissed? Tempestuous?” Misha offered and Jensen scowled at him.

“You two are clueless,” Jim grumbled, unloading another large box. “I’ll bet the farm she’s pregnant and Jared’s run off because he can’t cope.” Misha and Jensen both stared at him in shock. “I forget,” Jim chuckled, “you youngsters don’t know nothin’ about women.”

“How do you know she’s pregnant?” Jensen demanded, almost dropping the package in his arms. Misha cleared his throat, looking away to try and not give up the secret but both of them underestimated Jim’s powers of perception.

He shook his head. “Well, Misha just gave it away, for one. He knows definitively.”

The aforementioned medic grinned sheepishly at Jensen. “It’s not my news to tell. And good lord don’t tell her you know, she might bite your head off. Literally.”

“Then where the fuck is Jared?” Jensen demanded, suddenly angry at his friend.

“Building a house?” Misha suggested, unsure and Jensen growled, stomping past him and into the house. Jim sighed, placing the large box on the ground and wiping his hands off on his pants. “Is there gonna be drama?” Misha asked the older man and Jim nodded, rolling his eyes.

“Sometimes I think I’m in a soap opera,” he grunted. “Gettin’ too old for this.”

*****

Jared returned two days later, bruised like a peach and limping. He encountered Jensen first on the veranda, receiving a hug, then a punch in the shoulder. “Y/N is gonna kill you,” he warned. “Where the fuck have you been?”

“The cabin,” Jared replied, hanging his head. “I was clearing away damage from the storm.”

Jensen blinked at him. “Is that why you look like you got in a fight with Edward Scissorhands?” The larger man shrugged, apparently exhausted. “Have you slept or eaten?” Jared shook his head; he’d been too busy and his mind was overdrive which had combined in two days of insomnia. “Shit, man. Get inside. You need something to eat and drink.”

With one hand on Jared’s shoulder, Jensen guided him into the house. “Is she pissed at me?” Jared asked in a small voice and Jensen scoffed.

“Duh, yeah,” he grunted. “But she’s worried too.”

“I can take care of myself out there,” Jared protested but then he faltered, sighing heavily. “I’m worried I can’t take care of her.”

Jensen chuckled. “Trust me,” a door opened upstairs, followed by heavy footsteps, “you don’t gotta worry about her.”

“Jared?” Y/N’s voice preceded her descent down the stairs and her eyes went wide when they landed on Jared’s battered form. “Where the hell were you?” She jogged the last couple of steps towards him, cupping his face as he stared at her with watery eyes. “I was so worried.”

“I’m okay,” he insisted, taking hold of her shoulders. “I just needed some time.”

Y/N pushed up onto tiptoes, kissing him hard and Jensen stepped back, satisfied that she wasn’t going to kill him. “You look exhausted, baby,” Y/N whispered, running her fingers through his filthy hair. “Come on, let’s get you a shower and some sleep.”

Jared followed willingly, his hand loosened held in hers as she led him upstairs. Jensen slipped into the comms room, joining Jim and Misha as they sipped their beers. “Do we need a clean up?” Misha asked, raising an eyebrow. “Or is there not going to be any bloodshed.”

“Might wanna put some music on,” Jensen jeered, taking a seat and grabbing a beer from the cooler. “He was at the cabin. Cleaning it out. Is that what you meant by building a house?” he asked Misha, who shrugged. “Mated couples are weird, man.”

“Tell me that again when you get knot-happy with some pretty Omega,” Jim drawled. “How about some nice soothing classic rock?”

*****

Jared simply stood and watched as Y/N turned the shower on, checking the temperature. The water pressure was having an off-day but it was good enough to get the dirt and blood off of the tired Alpha. “Hey,” she whispered, touching his arm. “You want me to wash your hair?”

“Yeah,” he replied, meeting her eyes. “I’d like that.”

She smiled, undressing quickly as Jared shuffled out of his torn-up shorts, discarding them by the trash bin. Y/N let him climb under the spray first, joining him and sliding the screen across. “I was really scared,” she murmured as Jared turned to face her. “I thought something happened.”

“I was at the cabin,” he explained, his arms gliding down over her bare arms. “I was thinking. A lot. And I know I overreacted but I was terrified you didn’t want me. Or… or our baby.” His fingers rested softly on her hips, his hair dripping into his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Y/N shook her head. “I’m just relieved you’re here. What were you doing at the cabin?”

He shrugged. “I thought it would be a good starting point. It’s a safe location, the existing building would need modifying but it’s a lot easier than starting from scratch.” Y/N stared at him, a smile pulling at her lips and Jared frowned. “What?”

“You look like you wrestled a cactus and that’s what you were doing?” Jared nodded, the frown still in place. Y/N’s smile blossomed and she giggled. “Let me wash your hair.”

Turning around, Jared tilted his head back, letting the spray wash over his face. His entire body ached from clearing out the debris at the cabin - his fingernails were cracked and broken and some of the gashes would need at least dressing. But he felt better being back by his Omega’s side.

“Huh,” she said suddenly, “I guess humans are a lot like animals. I mean, we are animals, but this is kind of like grooming, right?” Jared chuckled, arching his neck when her fingers smoothed across his scalp, cleansing the muck from his hair. “I like washing your hair.”

“I like when you wash my hair,” he muttered, smiling and moaning when she found a particularly sore spot. “I guess I got a little carried away. I thought it would make everything feel… easier.”

“You being here makes it easier,” Y/N replied. “And I’m sorry. I said what I meant wrong. There’s no way I could not be happy about carrying your baby.”

Jared turned abruptly, pulling her flush against his body and she yelped in surprise, the sound cut off when he kissed her  _ hard _ . He broke away only when he needed to breathe and Y/N stared at him with wide eyes, feeling his cock hardening against her stomach. “I love you,” he whispered, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against hers. “So much. I didn’t think I’d ever find my Omega. And then you’re here, like an angel, and I’m lucky enough to touch you every day.”

Y/N exhaled, tears in her eyes. “I love you too,” she returned. Jared sought another kiss from her lips, his cock definitely interested in where things were headed. His hands slipped down, cupping her ass and lifting her from the shower floor, forcing her legs around his waist.

A gasp tore itself from Y/N’s lips as Jared lined his cock up with her entrance and sank into her, his thrusts fast-paced and urgent. Water splashed everywhere as their bodies slammed together, both of them chasing a quick release. 

She came first, clenching and crying out, thumping her head against the tiled wall. Jared’s mouth was on her neck, mouthing over his mark, blunt teeth just scraping the skin and the tiny spark of sensation that traveled through her was enough to tip Y/N over the edge.

Jared wasn’t far behind her, exhaustion limiting his stamina as his body responded easily to hers. When he was done, the strength went out of him and Y/N dropped her legs to the floor, pushing him back under the spray.

They washed each other cleaned, taking their time, fatigue affecting both of them. Y/N turned the shower off, handing Jared a towel before grabbing her own and making her way to the bedroom. She couldn’t even bring herself to tell Jared to dry his hair, reaching for his hand as soon as the door was shut behind them, dragging him into bed.

“I will always take care of you,” Jared muttered, the words muffled where his mouth was against Y/N’s shoulder. “I promise.”

“I know,” she replied, clutching his hand where it rested on her belly. “And I’ll always take care of you.”


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning it was like the world had reset itself. Relief at having Jared back, the slumbering giant pressed up against her in his sleep, had given her enough rest and Y/N felt hopeful that they could figure out a way through the unexpected events that had befallen them.

Jared had mentioned the cabin. He’d been there, plotting how to make it into a house. A home. For him and his mate and their pup.

Her fingers spread over her still-flat belly and she wondered what kind of mother she would make. Her own parents had traipsed across the world with her, giving her a loving although sometimes distant relationship. She didn’t hate her childhood but it had been frightening.

Raising a child in the jungle wouldn’t be easy. She wasn’t fool enough to think it would be.

Jared had survived on his own. He would be there right alongside her. The thought made it easier to see that happy future Y/N hadn’t thought about since she was a teen. 

The Alpha at her back stirred and stretched, his long arms winding around her body. “Hey,” he whispered, his throat dry from sleep.

“Hey,” Y/N replied, covering his hand with her own. His cock was hard against her ass and she wiggled it, smiling when she received the expected groan. “You okay there?”

“‘mega,” Jared growled, thrusting against her and Y/N responded with a gasp, pushing back to meet him. “Need you.” Neither of them had dressed after their shower the night before and Jared was impatient, lifting Y/N’s leg so he could slot himself between her thighs, letting her guide his cock into her body. She cried out when he thrust in, one smooth stroke seating him deeply inside her.

It was nothing like the night before but no less intense. Last night was relief, the release of tension and this… this was Jared staking his claim again, showing her who she belonged to. He wasn’t going to be quick about it this time.

His cock throbbed and pulsed as he held still, kissing her shoulders and possessively embracing her, keeping her flush with his body, her thigh slung over his. The pace started slow; Jared withdrew by only a couple of inches before easing back in, a low rumble in his chest at the way her pussy sucked at him.

After a few shallow thrusts, he pulled out all the way, slowly pushing back into her in a way that made her breath catch in her lungs. His mouth was on her neck now, his larger torso affording him the room to stretch, and he sucked at her skin, using his teeth to bruise and mark her.

Y/N didn’t need any prompting and came from nothing but the slow drag of his cock and his teeth worrying at her throat. She clutched at a handful of long hair on the back of his head, urging him on and Jared’s hips rolled harder, slamming into her.

He kept going even when she released him, reaching her arm out to grab the pillow, biting it hard to stop from screaming so loud she disturbed the buffalo. Jared took it as a challenge, wanting to hear her noises. He snarled, pushing her onto her belly and letting his thighs fall either side of hers as he resumed his slow thrusts and Y/N made a keening sound into the pillow as he hit a deeper spot inside her.

Jared lowered his head, holding himself up with his hands, shoulders and arms flexing as he kissed a path along her spine. “Mine,” he snarled, nipping at her shoulder again.

“Yours,” Y/N whispered, barely audible, the pledge cut off by a sharp cry as Jared twisted his hips and slammed into her again. Her hands were curled in the sheets, clinging on as he fucked her, hitting deep inside her until she was tightening around him. “Jared -”

“Cum,” he ground out, working on another dark mark against her skin. Y/N cried out and bucked against him, no hope of dislodging his larger frame and no way of stopping the way she was squirting over him. Jared groaned in bliss, lifting himself so his back was curved, arms straight as they held him off of the bed but his thrusts didn’t slow. If anything, he gained momentum, and the bed squeaked in protest at it’s maltreatment.

With a long drawn-out moan, Jared came, not stopping until his knot locked his body inside her, pumping thick streams of cum into her belly. His arms shook as he tried not to lose his control and slowly, he lowered himself down, curling around Y/N’s body and dragging her into his arms.

She yawned and snuggled down, quite content to go back to sleep and Jared wasn’t about to argue.

They didn’t move for an hour after that.

It was nearly ten am when they both emerged downstairs, finding only Jensen in the lodge. Misha and Jim had gone for supplies and to pick Chris up from a neighboring town where he’d been negotiating for some new equipment.

“Good morning, love birds,” Jensen greeted, smirking at them knowingly. Jared looked like he was about to puff his chest out with pride whereas Y/N scurried past her friend with her eyes cast downwards. She was sure he could smell the sex on them, anyone could.

“Mornin’,” Jared returned, slipping into the seat opposite Jensen. “You busy today?”

“I got a fence to repair on the other side of the pasture but other than that?” Jensen shook his head. “Why?”

“Wanted to head out to the cabin, take proper measurements. See what you think about making it liveable.” Jared leaning back in his chair, watching Y/N pour herself a glass of juice. She was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a strappy shirt; he couldn’t stop his eyes wandering over her bare skin.

Something about her being pregnant was making him exceptionally aroused but he had to keep it in his pants.

“Sure thing,” Jensen replied, sipping at his coffee and smiling at Y/N as she took a seat next to Jared. “Just lemme know when you wanna go and we’ll head on up.” He finished his drink, walking over to the sink and dropping his mug in before ducking out of the room.

“You should eat something,” Jared pressed, leaning into Y/N slightly.

“I know, I’m just waiting for the queasiness to pass,” she assured him, smiling brightly, kissing the corner of his mouth. “So you’re gonna go out to the cabin today?”

“Yeah. You wanna come with?” He paused, running one hand up her back as Jensen returned to the room, retaking his seat. “It’s gonna be your home too.”

Y/N took his hand, squeezing it. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

*****

_ Three months later _

Working for Jensen had its perks. Easy work load for one, working at the lodge with simple check ins with the troops in the mountains. All four men worked diligently on the cabin, turning it into a liveable space quite quickly.

Another few days and it would be ready for Y/N and Jared to spend their first night there. She was excited and nervous but at least the morning sickness had passed. Regular check ins with the midwife in town were a must, if only at Jared’s insistence.

She was just over four months pregnant, not really showing yet but definitely feeling it. The boys all said she was glowing - she did not feel like it. Mostly, she felt tired, drained and achy.

Jared and Jensen had been up at the cabin all day, putting the last touches to secure it properly and Y/N was waiting for them to return. Misha and Chris were in town and Jim was having an afternoon nap in the comms room. He’d been in there for about three hours and the sun was starting to set.

The sound of a jeep made her sit up from her seat where she’d been reading a parenting article that was filling her with dread. Getting to her feet, she headed for the door, expecting Misha and Chris.

Instead, she opened the door to Patrick. Taken aback by his appeared, she froze, one hand on the door as he smiled at her. “Y/N,” he breathed, like he was arriving home after a long time away. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Patrick…” she replied, shaking her head. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Patrick was still smiling and went to move towards her, prompting her throw up her hands and stop him. “Y/N -”

“I asked what the hell you were doing here,” she repeated in a growl. “You dumped me, left me, did an exclusive for TMZ and plastered pictures of me all over the internet.” He didn’t flinch as she recounted his crimes. “Now you show up like nothing happened?”

He laughed, shaking his head. “I forgive you and I’m here to take you home.”

Y/N stared at him like he’d grown an extra appendage. “Patrick, we’re over.”

“Look, I know it’s been a difficult few months. We both said some things -”

“You,” she interrupted, glaring at him. “You said all the things, Patrick. I got on with my life.”

He smiled, reaching out to try and take her hand but she snatched it out of his range. “Y/N, you’re my Omega -”

“No,” she seethed, “I’m Jared’s.” Grabbing the hem of her shirt, she pulled it down, exposing her mark and Patrick’s entire expression changed. Y/N’s face was a smug grin - he wouldn’t stay now. But she wanted to hurt him, to show him what he’d lost, even if he never had a chance at it in the first place. “And I’m having his baby.”

His eyes dropped and his fists curled at his sides. “You let him claim you?” Y/N lifted her chin, defiant. “You’re not showing. Can’t be too far gone.” Patrick paused, contemplating with a wicked grin. “Might not be his.”

“We always used protection,” she replied, shrugging. “And I’ve had a scan that confirmed it. The baby is Jared’s.  _ I’m _ Jared’s,” she repeated, narrowing her eyes. “So I suggest you get the hell out of here before they get back and decide to make sure you stay gone.”

Patrick’s expression was stormy and he sneered unpleasantly. “Such a little slut, Y/N. Letting that thing knock you up. If I’d known you had such low standards, I wouldn’t have even looked your way.”

“Why don’t you do everyone a favor a fuck off?” she snarled, stepping back and slamming the door in his face. She froze in the hallway, listening to his boots stomp down off of the porch.

She wanted Jared home. Everything felt unsafe and unstable and she needed her Alpha.

Jim woke with a start when Y/N burst into the comms room, snatching the phone from its cradle. He frowned at her and she stood straight, waiting for the number she’d dialled to answer. When it didn’t, she swore, dropping the phone back into place. “Satellite phone is out again.”

“What’s happened?” Jim asked, touching her arm, trying to offer comfort.

“Patrick showed up. He’s gone now but… he wasn’t happy and it just rattled me is all.”

“What in the blazes was that knot-head doin’ here?” the older man demanded, getting to his feet. “Where’s my shotgun, I’ll see him off.”

Y/N grabbed his shoulder. “Don’t. He’s gone. He’s got no reason to come back.” She folded her arms around herself, staring at the phone. “Jared will be home soon.”

Jim smiled reassuringly, patting her back gently. “He will, sweetheart.”

*****

Night fell and Jared hadn’t returned. The satellite phones were still out of service and more than once, Jim offered to hike up to the cabin and see where they were. But it was dangerous out there at night and Y/N couldn’t live with herself if he got hurt.

Eventually, tiredness won out and she retired to bed, hoping Jared would be there when she woke.

Instead, she woke to a burning smell and smoke so thick it made her cough. Somehow, she remembered all of those instructional videos and rolled to the side, falling off of the bed to the floor. She started to crawl towards the door, spotting vibrant red and yellow underneath.

Not the best route.

Turning, Y/N headed for the window, coughing as the smoke got lower and lower. The open window was feeding it and the further she went, the less strength she had.

Her eyes drifted closed and she stopped, resting her head on the rug for just a minute to get her breath back. The smoke grew thicker and thicker, filling her nose. Someone was shouting and a loud noise like something exploding sounded far away.

Y/N just needed to rest for a minute.

Just a minute.

The door to the room burst open and the flames fed on the extra oxygen. Out of the cloud came a large figure, who plucked her from the floor like she weighed nothing, carrying her to the window. Someone shouted again, and Y/N felt like she was falling, fresh clean air filling her lungs, jostling her awake before the landing on the ground did.

There were so many people around and Jensen appeared, covered in soot. He shook her shoulders, asking her something that she could understand. It became clearer as he repeated it over and over. “Where’s Jared?”

He was pointing to the window. Did Jared pull her out? If he did, then where was he?

The window she’d come out of exploded into splinters of wood and glass, taking out half of the wall on the upper floor of the lodge and everything went quiet for a moment.

Flames licked the sky, even higher than before as the lodge burned.

Y/N screamed.


	14. Chapter 14

The satellite phone was ringing and Y/N dashed across the room, tripping over a stuffed unicorn and a fire truck, cursing before she managed to answer the call. “Hello?” she greeted, a little breathlessly, toeing a car away from her foot.

“ _ Hey _ ,” came Jensen’s voice on the other end of the line. “ _ Was just calling to check in from the airport. I’m gonna be back in a few hours. _ ”

Y/N smiled, standing straight, relaxing a little. “How did it go?”

“ _ Perfect, but I’ll tell you all about it when I get there. _ ” Jensen cleared his throat just as the sound of a baby crying made Y/N roll her eyes. “ _ I’ll let you see to that. _ ”

“Gee, thanks,” she remarked sarcastically, hanging up the phone to the sound of his laughter. Placing the phone back on the table, she returned to the bedroom where Evelyn was standing in her crib, face red and blotchy, fat tears rolling down her cheeks to join the snot.

Babies were gross.

Y/N scooped the child from the crib, soothing her instantly and Evelyn buried her face in her mother’s shirt, one chubby little fist in the material. Her hair was sticking up all over and apparently, all she wanted was to be held. It was typical - she’d complained that Mason never wanted to be held and now, her youngest couldn’t get enough.

Loud footsteps rumbled through the small house and Y/N emerged from the bedroom with Evelyn balanced on her hip, snoozing on her shoulder. Mason skidded to a halt, youth and exuberance making his cheeks red and eyes sparkle. “What are you doing?” Y/N asked, wondering if she wanted to know the answer.

“Huntin’,” Mason replied with a smirk. He was wearing only a rotten pair of shorts that he’d probably had on for days - like father, like son. Mason was probably one of the dirtiest five-year-olds in existence but then most five-year-olds didn’t live like he did.

“Mason!” Jared yelled from outside and Y/N’s chest tightened like it always did. The Alpha male sauntered in through the door, grinning when he saw his mate across the room. “Y/N. I thought you and Eve were taking a nap?”

“I was. Jensen called,” Y/N explained, reaching up to touch his cheek when he approached, leaning into her touch. The burns on his throat and back were healing, mostly inconspicuous with how tanned he was. “He’s gonna be home soon.”

Jared smiled, kissing her softly and Mason made a noise of disgust, darting off to his bedroom. “It’ll be good to see him.”

“Did you see the email from Jim?” Y/N asked, looking up at him through her lashes. Jared nodded, his hold on her shoulders tightened the briefest amount. “I can’t believe he tried to get early release.”

“I can’t imagine prison here is much fun,” Jared murmured in return, kissing her temple. “They’re not gonna let him out.” Y/N nodded, rocking Evelyn on her hip, staring at her Alpha longingly. He recognized the look, nostrils flaring as his expression turned serious. “I’m assuming Uncle Jensen is babysitting for the weekend,” he said, the words little more than a growl in his throat.

“My heat’s due. Like, this morning.” She inhaled, the evidence of her hormonal changes showing in the way she held herself, the slight sweat on her brow. 

Jared stroked her cheek with one finger. “Want me to take Eve for a while?”

Y/N shook her head. “No. You were hunting with Mason,” she insisted. “Which we will be talking about. I told you I don’t like him killing things.”

“We gotta eat,” Jared laughed, stepping back as Mason barreled out of his room. “And he’s good at it. It’s a life skill.”

“He might not wanna be in the jungle forever, Jare,” Y/N warned, turning around with Evelyn shifting slightly in her arms. “I’m gonna try that nap again. Try not to make too much noise.” Jared and Mason both saluted, before sharing a mischievous look and bolting from the house.

*****

“You’re sure you’re okay taking them?” Y/N asked, stroking Evelyn’s hair where she was restrained in her car seat. Jensen scoffed, patting Mason on the back.

“You kidding me? Evelyn is  _ easy _ and Mason’s practically old enough to run the place,” he joked, making Mason puff his chest out in pride. “Just do what you gotta do and come get them when it’s safe.”

Jared leaned around Y/N, kissing Evelyn on the cheek. “Goodnight, princess. Don’t keep him awake all night.”

Jensen sighed. “She will. Your girl loves cuddles.”

“Wait until you have your own,” Y/N teased and Jensen poked his tongue out at her, climbing into the driver’s side. “Tell Misha we said hi.”

“Will do,” Jensen called back, starting the engine and Y/N clung to Jared’s waist as their best friend drove off with their children. Jared sighed, kissing her cheek.

“You flounder without them,” he chuckled. “You’re a good mom.”

Y/N gave him a dry look. “Yet my failures get all the hits on my blog,” she quipped. “I needed the break.”

“You do too much for us,” Jared chided, turning her so he could cup her face and kiss her. “God, you smell amazing.” She smiled, dropping her head to bury it against his chest. Jared could practically lean on her with how much bigger he was but it was a comforting weight Y/N was happy to bear.

Her hand caught around his waist, clinging to him as she breathed in his scent. “Six years today,” she whispered, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes. “I almost lost you.”

Jared’s grip tightened and she knew he was remembering it too, although quite differently from her. Y/N could still smell the smoke, feel the heat of the flames as the lodge burned down, her Alpha nowhere in sight. And then he was walked out, burned and limping but  _ alive _ .

He’d gone in to save her and had nearly died.

It hadn’t taken long to figure out what had happened. Patrick had been enraged by her rejection and set fire to one of the storage tanks at the back of the lodge. It was a mostly wooden building, so it had gone up like cinderwood in the African heat, taking hold quickly. There was nothing left to save.

She hadn’t gone to court for the case. Jared had been badly burned on his back and neck; Y/N had escaped with smoke inhalation but even that was bad. Their injuries healed and the lodge was rebuilt but Patrick didn’t go away easily.

He claimed it had been a fit of rage, driven by Alpha instinct, out of his control. The excuse held up long enough for him to get plenty of interviews and publicity, although Y/N’s location was never revealed. She had to change her email address and phone number but the attention went away once Patrick was found guilty of attempted murder and locked away for forty-five years.

He’d tried for parole and been denied. Y/N hoped he was going through hell.

Rebuilding the lodge had taken time and Jared’s plans for the cabin were put on the back burner. Mason was born in a tent, on the building site of the new lodgehouse, to the sound of buffalo bellowing across the plains.

Evelyn had been another surprise, nearly three years before. A happy one but one that also required Mason to have his own room.

“You okay?” Jared asked and Y/N blinked as she looked up at him. “Hey, everything’s gonna be okay. We got this. Together.”

Y/N sighed, forcing a smile onto her face. “I think I could use a distraction,” she murmured and Jared arched an eyebrow.

“Oh?” He pulled her close, almost taking her feet off of the ground and Y/N grinned. “What kind of distraction?”

Her hands ran down his bare chest and she hummed under her breath. “I don’t know. Maybe the big wild Alpha kind?” Jared grunted in approval, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. The fly of his shorts dug into her pussy as she groaned. “Need your cock, Alpha. So bad.”

Jared almost fell over with how quickly he attempted to get into the house and Y/N laughed, landing on her feet when he was forced to drop her. “Smooth, right?” Jared chuckled, regaining his equilibrium and his Omega smirked, dodging around him and running into the house.

He gave chase, following her through the lounge and into the master bedroom, avoiding the obstacle course of toys scattered across the floor. Y/N giggled loudly, pausing to look back and shrieking when he dived for her, carrying them both onto the bed.

It creaked in protest at the sudden weight and Y/N pushed Jared off, trying to catch her breath. He rolled to her side, grinning like an idiot. “We’ve got at least two days,” he whispered, leaning in to nuzzle at her throat. “No need to rush.”

She groaned impatiently. “I hate when you drag it out,” she muttered, pouting. “It’s mean.”

Jared stared at her in surprise. “So you don’t like it when I do this?” he asked, moving faster than she could register, pinning her down and pushing her summer dress up. Her panties were gone in a second but Y/N didn’t get time to complain. “I said they were pointless and you wear too much,” he stated and then cut off any further argument by dragging his tongue through her folds.

Y/N arched and screamed and completely forgot about how much she hated him dragging it out. Her fingers curled through his long hair, tugging him closer and Jared obliged, feasting on her with hungry noises. He was intent on getting as many orgasms out of her as possible, leaving it only a few minutes before sliding two fingers into her welcoming heat, focusing his tongue’s attention on her clit. Y/N was hovering on the edge between bliss and desperation, like she couldn’t quite hit her peak.

Jared chuckled at the mewling sound she made, an urgent little gasp following them as she ground her hips down, seeking more friction. “You want it that bad?” he asked and Y/N whined in response. Sliding a third finger into her soaked pussy, he curled them and that was all she needed to finally reach her climax.

Her scream was loud enough that it likely spooked any nearby animals but Jared still didn’t stop until she was drenching his hand with her juices. She was pulling away now, the sensation too much for her to take and the Alpha withdrew sitting up and licking his fingers clean while keeping his eyes on her the whole time.

A thin sheen of sweat clung to her skin and her breathing was heavily, labored, her eyes barely open. Jared smirked in satisfaction, running his hands up her thighs. “Good?”

Y/N nodded listlessly, unable to speak as she tried to catch her breath. Her Alpha growled, dragging her down the bed with no resistance. She squeaked indignantly, her ass landing in Jared’s lap and his cock prodding her ass cheek. 

“I really wanna fuck you,” he growled, nipping at her breasts playfully.

“Then do it,” Y/N murmured, wiggling against his dick. Jared shook his head, mouthing her nipple before he answered.

“Not yet. You’re gonna suck my cock first.”

“Am I?” she asked, blinking up at him innocently and Jared snarled, biting the underside of her left breast, making her yelp. Her laughter returned when he released her, allowing her to scramble onto all fours, facing him as he sat on his haunches. “What was it you wanted?”

Jared’s hand darted out, gripping her hair firmly but not painfully. Y/N arched, hissing at the touch, slightly over-dramatic, making him growl under his breath. “I want your mouth,” he ground out, using his other hand to fist his dick tightly, “on my dick, Omega.”

She didn’t say anything but didn’t protest when he dragged her closer, forcing her mouth towards his cock. Her lips parted and Jared kept holding his shaft, groaning when she started to suck at his tip.

“That’s it,” he praised. “Good girl.” Y/N hummed around his dick, taking more into his mouth until his fingers were only holding the base. Her hands were splayed over his thighs, his fingers still laced through her hair - Jared threw his head back, a low moan rumbling through his chest. “You’re so good for me, Omega.”

Her pussy was throbbing, the only thought in her head that she  _ needed _ his knot, needed him filling her completely. Swallowing around his cock, she took him deep and precum flooded her tastebuds, thick and salty, dripping down her throat into her belly.

Jared made a strangled sound before pulling her off, shaking his head. “I need you,” he ordered, pushing her back and onto her belly, forcing her to turn around. “Need my knot inside that tight little cunt.”

Y/N whined, spreading her thighs and presenting to him and Jared didn’t hesitate, lining up and sliding into her with one smooth stroke. He bottomed out to the sound of her cry, muffled by the pillows, her fingers clutching the sheets tightly. Without waiting, Jared started to move, rolling his hips with a hard snap that punched harsh little yelps from the helpless Omega underneath him.

“Can’t wait to see you all round and full of pups again,” he growled, leaning over her, keeping his thrusts sharp and short, hitting exactly the right spot inside her. Y/N gasped, unable to argue that they hadn’t discussed that quite yet but the thought of it, of letting him  _ breed _ her again, was enough to make her clench around him. Jared groaned, running one hand over her lower back. “You want that?” he purred and she nodded, not bothering to deny the primal need inside her.

Jared went straight, not speaking anymore as he focused everything on fucking her to within an inch of consciousness. Y/N wasn’t sure how long he was going for, lost in a haze of pleasure that completely wiped anything from her head except that she wanted Jared’s knot inside her, wanted him to pump her full of thick Alpha cum until she was good and bred.

His stamina had to wear out eventually but the feel of his knot swelling and locking inside her was enough to force her over the edge again as Jared’s load warmed her belly. He almost collapsed with the intensity of his climax, his sweaty forehead between her shoulder blades, his breathing heavy as he tried to regain his more cognitive mind.

“Jare -” Y/N muttered, wincing as his weight became heavier and heavier on top of her. Jared lifted and rolled, dragging her smaller frame with him as he landed on his side, the big spoon to Y/N’s little one. Neither of them spoke for a moment, catching their respective breaths. “You know,” she started quietly, “we hadn’t talked about more kids.”

He chuckled, kissing her shoulder. “I got carried away,” he admitted. “Not that I’m opposed to the idea.”

“Kinda guessed,” Y/N replied dryly. “You think another one is a good idea?”

“We weren’t sure the first one was,” Jared pointed out. “And Mason turned out okay. Evelyn is thriving.” He sighed. “I know you worry about them going out in the world. That’s why I’ve been telling you to take Jensen up on his offer. To travel again. Just… this would be home.”

“And what about you?” she asked, frowning, wishing she could turn to look at him.

Jared smiled against her neck. “Home is wherever you are. I’m going into town regularly, I’m used to people. And I’d like to see the world.” His arms surrounded her, holding her tight and securely like he always did. “As long as I’m with my mate and our beautiful children, I don’t care where we are.”

Y/N’s eyes drifted shut as she smiled dreamily. “Maybe. We’ll see what the future holds.”

He nodded, his eyes closing as swiftly as hers did. “You’re my future,” he muttered, nuzzling into her. “You always were.”


End file.
